Obsessing Over Sacraments
by VladTheImpaler413
Summary: How Walter came to choose Henry. W/H yaoi
1. Baby

Walter was a people watcher. He observed people and their habits from afar in the subway. He watched as a business man would always arrive at exactly eight o'clock every morning. An old woman that wore fancy clothing and furs with lots of jewelry would always wait for the ten o'clock train to go to the downtown area. And of course, there were always couples that would come and go, some with children, others without.

There was only one particular woman that he was interested in. She had short light brown hair and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. He had watched her come to the subway at 5:30 every day except Sundays for two years. She would come and get her husband and they would show their affections for each other.

It wasn't that interesting and he hardly ever paid attention to them except for this year. The woman was pregnant and looked as though she was about to have it at any moment. He had seen pregnant women before, but for some reason, he felt drawn to this one.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Almost a month went by and he finally saw the woman again. She didn't come to see her husband for over a month and he had seen her again.

This time she was pushing a carriage. She was early this time by about half an hour. Walter watched her pull out a small paperback book and she began to read it. She was sitting one bench away and had her carriage facing towards him. He craned his neck to get a closer look but was blocked by some old women that were passing by.

"Oh! Look Milly! He's so adorable! He's sleeping!" Said one of them to her friend in a hushed yet excited tone. She had curly grey hair and was slightly hunched backed. She was leaning on a cane for support.

"Yes Wanda I see him," The one called Milly turned to the mother. "Did you just have him? He's adorable! What's his name?" Milly had what looked like dyed brown hair. And she was tall and skinny. Making her look like a brown haired walking skeleton.

The woman looked at the elder ladies and began to tell them in a whisper. Walter's curiosity finally got the better of him. He edged toward the carriage as quietly as he could. He could finally catch their conversation.

"Well, we named him Henry after my father. We thought about the name Scott, but in the end Henry won."

"Henry is a wonderful name. Don't you think so Mildred?"

"Yes indeed. The whole name sound wonderful. Henry James Townshend. It just seems to fit."

Walter was behind the women now, but he still couldn't see what the fuss was about. He shifted slightly for a look, a motion that did not go unnoticed.

"You! What are you doing over here! Get away from the child!" The one called Wanda hissed at Walter.

"It's all right. He can look." The woman said smiling at Walter. Wanda and Mildred reluctantly moved and walked away from the mother. They were whispering to each other and were glaring at Walter occasionally as they left.

"Go on." The woman urged him gently. He finally looked into the carriage and saw a baby with light brown hair. The baby was currently asleep. He looked like an angel. The dim light in the subway relected off his hair, making him seem even more angelic. Walter had seen babies, but none of them were this beautiful.

The baby started to stir, making small sounds as he was waking up. Henry opened his eyes and looked at Walter. His eyes were a hazel green and they were open for only a second before he fell asleep again.

"His name is Henry James Townshend. And my name is Lily. What's yours?"

Walter looked at the woman and thought about answering her. Finally he muttered, "Walter Sullivan."

"Walter. That's a nice name." Lily smiled and stood up as a train pulled in. " That's my train. Maybe I'll see you around."

Walter just nodded and watched as the woman greeted her husband. The husband had both brown eyes and hair. He kissed his wife and smiled at the baby. They left together. One big happy family. Something that Walter never had. He felt jealous. Why should this baby have such a happy family? What did he do to deserve it?

He had a mother. She was waiting for him to wake her up. He would wake her up soon. _'Just you wait mother. I'll wake you up.'_

His thoughts strayed back to Henry. There was somehting about him that caught Walter's attention. There was something about the baby that was different. He liked him. But why, he couldn't put his finger on it.  
_.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

**Five years later**

Henry was sitting under a tree while he watched the other children play in the playground. His preschool teacher was talking to his mom about something. They were both frowning and his mother shook her head and looked at him. He hoped he wasn't in trouble. He didn't do anything.

He looked at the ground and started picking at the grass when he heard a rustling noise come from somewhere above him. He looked up at the tree and saw a man sitting on a tree branch looking at him.

Henry panicked and screamed. He ran to his mom and clutched onto her hand. "Mommy! There's a man in the tree!" He said pointing to the tree.

The teacher looked at him and blew a whistle to signal the end of play time and usher the kids back in. After ensuring all the kids were in she went to the tree and looked. She didn't see anyone.

"There's noone there Henry. Just some tree branches." She said walking back to them.

Henry's mother turned to him, "Henry, why don't you go inside with the other children? I'll be there shortly."

Henry nodded his head and went inside the door, but he stayed there. He wanted to hear what was going on.

"Henry has been insisting that there is a man here, but I don't see one."

"I'm sure it's just a stage. You know, imaginary friends? He'll get out of it soon."

"But he doesn't play with the other children. He just watches them."

"He's just shy. He probably doesn't know what to say. He's an only child."

"There are alot of "only childs" here, but Henry doesn't want to participate in any playtime activities. He doesn't play games or play with the toys here. All he does is look at pictures in the books that are in the back."

"I'm sure he'll be fine once he starts kindergarden."

"Well, if you say so."

Henry backed away from the door as the teacher pushed the door open. Henry's mother smiled at him. "You ready to go?"

Henry nodded his head and followed his mom. They walked outside and Henry took one last look at the tree. He didn't see the man there, but he still felt scared. When they reached the car and got in Lily turned to him. "Henry, the man that you see, is he....your....friend?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't know. He just follows me."

"When does he follow you?"

"I don't know."

"Henry, sweetie, there is no man. If this is an imaginar friend, then this has to stop. You can make real friends..."

"No! He's there! He's always there! I'm not lying!"

"All right. Calm down. It's okay."

Henry began to cry. "He scares me. I hate him!"

Lily was confused. Who could hate an imaginary friend? Somehow, she felt as though he wasn't lying.

"Henry, what does this man look like?"

Henry sniffled and did his best to stop crying. "W-well, h-he's really t-tall. A-and he w-wears a blue j-jacket. A-a-and he had long y-yellow h-hair."

Lily nodded and started the car. While she was driving, she couldn't help but feel as though she had seen that guy before.


	2. Picture

**Two Years Later**

Henry had turned seven and was now in the second grade. Muxh to both of his parents dismay, he stil insisted that he was being followed by a man. He had to go to therapy now.

"And how are you today Henry?" said a fat old man. His name was Mr. Mathews. He had a pot belly and tufts of white hair with a bald spot in the middle. But all in all, he was a nice man.

"Fine." Henry said.

"Tell me, are you still seeing your friend at all?"

"He's not my friend. And yes I still see him."

Mr. Mathews scribbled something down on a notepad. "And are you taking your medicine?"

"Yes."

"Where do you see this man?"

"Sometimes at school, in the store, the subway, the bedroom, the kitchen, the-"

"How does he appear in the kitchen and your bedroom?"

"He just looks through the window."

"I see." More scribbled notes. "Does he do anything to you?"

"No. He just stares."

"Well Henry, I'm going to talk to your mom now. Why don't you go and get her?"

Henry went for the door and stopped. "I'm not lying."

"I believe you. We just want to make the man go away."

Henry nodded and left the room. He found his mother waiting in the lobby and told her that Mr. Mathews wanted to see her. His mother left and Henry started to watch a t.v. that was in there. They would be broadcasting the news in a few minutes........  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................\

"Mrs. Townshend-"

"Please, call me Lily."

"All right then, Lily. Does Henry take the pills we gave him?"

"Yes. But even after taking them, he still insists there's a man." Lily sighed and put a hand to her head.

"You seem troubled."

"It's just that every time Henry descibes the man, I feel as thought I have seen him before."

"He's never described the man to me. What does he look like?"

Lily sighed again. "He says that the man has shoulder legnth blonde hair, is really tall, and wears a big blue trench coat. He also says that he has cat like eyes and that he's always dirty. It's the same description everytime."

"Maybe the man is not an imaginary friend. Maybe he puts all of his fears into this man."

Lily looked at Mr. Mathews. "I don't get it."

"I'm saying that maybe Henry has an unconscious fear and the man is representing his fears. Like a boogeyman of sorts."

"So....he fears tall blonde men?" Lily asked skepitcally.

"No. I'm saying that he must fear something that maybe he doesn't even know about."

"But I feel like I've seen this man too. So what am I crazy too?!"

"I'm not saying you two are crazy. Please calm down and let me explain."

Lily took a seat in a chair. "Well, make it quick. I still have to meet John."

"John?"

"Henry's dad. My husband."

"Oh sorry."  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Henry was bored. There was a commercial on about sporting equipment at Rick Albert's Sporting Goods that were for sale. He wasn't interested. It was five and he and his mom would head down to the subway to get his dad.

"And on tonight's news at five, two murders of the same person were found at Pleasent River University Campus today. I'm Christina Anderson with the top news. Two bodies of high school students Bobby Randolph and Sein Martin were found today after both were missing the night before. Both were strangled to death and had numbers carved into them. Police found the name of the killer on the bodies. The name Walter Sullivan was carved on the bodies."

They showed pictures of the two dead teens and the murder scene. Henry shielded his eyes for a moment but then looked again.

"Police have identified the man and he is still at large. Here is a picture. If anyone has seen this man, please contact the police right away."

They showed the picture of the man. He had long blonde hair and cat like eyes.

Henry recognized the man and screamed.  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"I'm telling you I have seen this man before. I just don't-"

They were cut off by a scream of terror that came from the lobby. Lily rushed out the door Mr. Mathews in tow. They found Henry curled into a ball on a chair.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"The man!"

"Honey there is no man."

"On the t.v! He's on t.v!"

Both Mr. Mathews and Lily watched the news.

"Again we urge that you stay indoors and lock all windows and doors. Again if you see this man," Here they showed the picture again."Please notify police at once."

And there was the picture of Walter Sullivan again. Everything Henry had ever described was there.

Lily looked at Henry again. "Hon, are you sure that's the man?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes! That's him!" Henry began to tear up.

Lily started to comfort Henry when she remembered something. Seven years ago, she had met Walter at the trains.

_"What's your name?"_

_"Walter Sullivan."_

She remembered him seeing Henry when he was just born. "Mr. Mathews. That's the man Henry sees. I met him years ago at the subway when Henry was just born. He saw Henry in his carriage." She said trying not to cry. She made Henry stand up. "I'm going to the police and then I'm going to call John. He needs to know."

Mr. Mathews nodded and bid them farewell. Lily hurried at a fast pace practically dragging Henry with her. They got in the car and made off to the police station. It was a good thirty minutes away and throughout the entire time all Lily could think about was the killer. That bastard was probably waiting until Henry was alone to kill him. She listened to the news report on the radio in the car.

Once they reached the police station, she hurried Henry inside and took a look around. She didn't see the man, but hurried inside none the less.

"Can I help you ma'am?" said a black police officer woman at the front desk.

"Yes. The Walter Sullivan guy. He's been following my son for who knows how long. I need you guys to protect him please."

The woman looked at her with an apathetic look. "Ma'am there have been dozens of reports that have stated the same thing you have. Now if you have any proof, then we can do something."

Lily was furious."No! You don't understand! Henry has seen this man since he was four! I-"

"Look ma'am. If you want, you can fill out a report and we'll get to it as soon as possible."

"So you won't help me. Fine."

Lily turned and stormed out of the police station.  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

There were two more murders that week and there had been no sign of Walter anywhere. It was now Sunday and Henry was watching t.v with his parents. There was a program about nature that intrigued Henry with it's beautiful pictures. His father was taking a nap on the couch and his mom went to the grocery store. The program ended and Henry got bored. He went to his room and took out an old polaroid camera out of his dresser. His uncle had given him the camera as a birthday present and Henry loved taking pictures.

He decided to take pictures of things outside. He headed out the front door and took pictures of his mother's rose bushes. They were still blooming even though it was becoming autumn. He took pictures of a squirrel that was eating in his yard, a car passing by, and a woman walking her dog. The pictures were a bit blurry and not well taken.

A sudden movement caught his attention. A shadow had moved behind the tree. Henry became scared.

"W-who's t-there?" he called out nervously.

"A man." Came a deep baritone voice.

"S-show yourself."

"Why? You know I've been watching you. You are a very interesting person. You're not like other children."

Henry summoned up his courage and ran at the tree. He caught Walter by surprise and took a picture. Walter was a bit blinded by the light and realized that Henry had taken a picture. He was about to grab him when he heard a car pull into the driveway. He took off and Henry ran toward his mom. Lily was just getting out of the car when Henry came running at her full speed. "Mom! He was here!"

"Henry! What are you doing outside!? Get inside!"

"But mom! I got a picture!"

Lily paused. "What?"

"I got a picture of him. Look." Henry said showing her a picture of him. It showed him clearly.

"Go get your father. We're going to the police."

Henry obeyed and woke up his father. John rushed out of the house with Henry. From there they sped off to the police. Unaware that they were being watched by green eyes.

"Aww Henry. Did you really have to do that? I guess I'll save you till last. Yes. You'll be my Reciever of Wisdom."  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"You wanted proof? Well here's your proof!" Lily had yelled at the officer in the front. The woman took the picture and signaled her chief to come over.

"It's a bonified picture all right. How did you get it?"

"Henry was outside with a camera. I don't know how he got it. He wandered out while my husband was asleep."

"Well, all I can suggest is that you three stay at a relative's house until we catch this man. If indeed he is following this boy, then we shall have police patrol around the place."

"Do whatever you can. All I want is for my baby to be safe."


	3. Death

There were three more deaths and there wasn't any sign that Walter had appeared. This time he had killed two children and that made both Lily and John worried. They had were scared that he would be next. There was a total of eight deaths now.

"Why haven't they caught him yet? It shouldn't take this long." John complained to his wife. They were sitting at the kitchen table drinking hot tea while Henry slept. They were staying at their parent's house.

"Well, hopefully they will catch him in time. I can't believe that he killed those children. I'm starting to wish that I had listened to those old women years ago. They told me not to let him see Henry, but I let him anyway. I shouldn't have. I-"

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. Hell, I probaby would have done the same thing." John said taking Lily's hand to comfort her.

"Yes but he killed two children. In front of thier own house even. And he was at our house before he killed them."

"Come on. Let's get some sleep." John told his wife.

Ever since they found out that they were being followed by a killer, they had started driving Henry to and from school rather than him going by bus. And they had police patrol around the school. The police complied since the killing of Billy and Miriam Locaine who were classmates of Henry.

"All right. I'll be right there. I'm just going to check on Henry."

John nodded and left to their parents guestroom. Henry was sleeping on the pullout bed/couch that was in the living room. Lily checked around and found that the living room window's curtain was open. She closed it out of a certain paranoia. Then she crept over to Henry and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight sweetie." She whispered and left to join her husband.

Little did she know that she had just blocked the view of the boy to a certain blonde man that was currently ducked under the window.  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It was the middle of the school day and Henry was taking out his reading book. The class was currently reading a book for Halloween called "Which Witch." And they had to do reports on it.

"All right class, can anyone tell me where we left off?" called Mrs. Bell.

Half of the class raised their hands, including Henry. Mrs. Bell asked a girl to answer.

"Ms. Lenard."

"Belladonna just completed her magic."

"Thank you. Now, if you all turn to page 120, then we will begin."

All of the kids turned to their pages and began to read aloud. Henry was the last to read. He read without tripping over any words.

"Well done Mr. Townshend." was all Mrs. Bell said.

A few of the boys in the back snickered. "Hey Henry, I think you two should get married." one of them, a red haired boy sneered.

Henry ignored them. He was paying attention to his teacher. The red head boy, Stan, was always mean. He was known as the class bully and he usually was lanked by black boy named T.J and a brunette boy named Jordan. They always picked on Henry and stole his stuff. But Henry never lashed out on them. He wasn't afraid of them, but he didn't want to fight them either.

A bell rang letting them all know it was lunch time. Henry waited for Kate. He thought she was pretty but was to shy to tell her. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes. She always talked to Henry and the two of them ate lunch together. They were marched to the cafeteria, and sat down. Both always brought home made lunches, but Henry hardly ate anything.

The two were chatting happily when they were interrupted by a familar voice. "Hey Henry. Is she your girlfriend?" Stan said in a mocking tone.

"Go away." Henry muttered.

"Make me!"

"I don't want to fight."

Stan grabbed Henry's lunchbox and took off. "If you want this, meet me in the bathroom!"

Kate turned toward Henry. "No! They'll just hurt you!"

"But I have to get it back." And with that, Henry left.

Ten minutes later, the three boys were being dragged off of Henry who was unconcious and bruised and bleeding.  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Henry woke up in the makeshift bed. His head hurt and he was aching all over. He realized that he must be at home because his parents were both standing over him.

"Honey. Are you all right?" Lily asked concernedly.

Henry nodded and felt embarressed. He should be able to defend himself. Why was he so weak?

"What happened?"

Henry retold the tale about how they took his lunchbox and how he went to get it back. "And they all attacked me when I went in."

"Do you know their names?"

"Stan Kelsser, Jordan Nelson, and T.J Marko."

"We'll talk to those three."

"No."

Lily looked at him. "What?"

"I'll talk to them." Henry said. He knew that if his parents went down there, he would never live it down.

His parents looked at each other. Before they both agreed.  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Walter was furious. _'They coud have killed my Reciever! Those spoiled rotten brats!'_ Walter had been looking through a window and witnessed the whole incident. He had seen Henry being carried out by a couple of teachers who called his parents. The parents arrived and took Henry home.

But he did have to admire the boy's courage. He went after them and even decided to grow up. _'He is perfect isn't he?'_

Walter knew that he would tell them. The Reciever was too honest. He always told the truth, no matter what. Walter smiled at that. It wasn't everyday that you came upon someone like that. Nope. Henry was special after all. _'And you always save the best for last.' _Walter chuckled at his own sick joke.

Walter left his hiding place (The abandoned house next door. Honestly, don't the police ever do their work correctly?) with a smile. _'Ah yes. It's time for the wrong to repent.'_  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Henry got up and examined his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He had minor cuts and bruises, but other than that, he was ok. No teeth missing, no black eye, he must have been lucky.

It was almost time for school and he going to go into the kitchen when he heard his parents talking.

"No. I should go down there. They could have killed him. Or-"

"Lily, the boy has to grow up too."

"But he's only seven!"

"And soon he will be eight! What do you think will happen when he goes to high school? Do you think it wil get any better?"

"No! But-"

"Lily. He needs to experience this so that he can be prepared. He needs to know how to defend himself. You can't protect him all his life."

"I know! But-"

"Lily. It's ok."

Henry decided to interrupt so that they wouldn't argue again. "Good morning." He said quietly.

Both of his parents smiled at him. "Morning." was answered in unison.

After breakfast, his mom drove him to school. When they got there, Lily stopped the car and looked at Henry. " Henry, I'll talk to them if you want me to."

"No. I'll do it." Lily nodded at the answer and bid him a good day at school.

Henry walked to his class and waited. After ten minutes, he found Stan and his gang. Summoning up his courage, he went up to them.

"What you back for more?" Stan jeered at him.

"I want to talk to you."

"Well, I don't."

"Well, I do. You bother me all the time without me having to do anything. Why are you so mean to me?"

Stan pushed Henry. "Does it matter? Come on guys, let's leave the baby." They walked over Henry, laughing, and headed off to the bathroom.

The bell rang and Henry went to his class. Class had started and the boys were not back. After about an hour, Mrs. Bell was calling the pricipal.

"Have you seen them Mr. Callaway?"

"No. Are you sure thier here?"

"Yes, I saw them earlier."

After hearing thier conversation, a rather scrawny boy called Eric, spoke.

"They were with Henry earlier." He said as if Henry had did something wrong.

Both teacher and pricipal rounded on him. "Is this true?"

Henry nodded. "I'll go get them."

Henry shuffled out of the room with Mr. Callaway right behind him. He went into the bathroom and saw Jordan come flying towards him. He ducked and missed the boy by inches, then looked up. He froze in fear when he saw what was going on.

"And this is for nearly killing my Reciever." Walter snarled at Stan, throwing the boy where his friend Jordan lay unconcious. As he did this he spotted Henry and grinned at him.

"S-stop! Your hurting them!" Henry cried. He knew three seven year olds could not stand up to a full grown man.

"They hurt you. I'm not going to kill them. They are a waste of a Sacrament. And don't even think about screaming. If you do I might reconsider my thoughts. Now listen to me."

Henry nodded and stared at Walter. He edged towards the door but stopped when he Walter tsked and wagged a finger at him. He stayed rooted to his spot and bowed his head.

"Good. Now I have to tell you that soon, I shall die. But, I will come back and when I do, I will kill ten more times. You shall be my last. The Reciever of Wisdom. And you shall play a big part for Mother." He told Henry all of this as if he was a teacher. Teaching Henry how to be a Sacrement.

"I don't understand. Why do these people have to die? Why are you killing them?" Henry blurted out before he could stop himself.

Walter chuckled. "Don't worry about it right now. All you need to know is that you will die....later."

"No! I don't want to die!" Henry yelled.

Mr. Callaway heard Henry yell and burst into the room. All he saw was Henry standing near the door shaking like a leaf and three boys unconcious. He also saw Walter standing in the middle of the bathroom. Walter saw Mr. Callaway and ran past him, knocking him over in the process. The principal reached for his walkie-talkie linked to the police.

"He's here! The killer is here! I just saw him! He's hurt three boys, but spared one!"

The children were evacuated except for Henry. The police decided to hold him in the school office and question him when his parents arrived. When they got there, a police man with short black hair and a rather small frame came over to them. Henry was sitting on a chair still shaking.

"Mr. and Mrs. Townshend, your son was found in the bathroom with the killer. He's okay, the killer spared him. We will ask him questions now." said Officer Young.

He approached Henry and knelt down by him. "Can you answer a few questions?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

Henry recounted his tale of taking to the boys and them going off into the bathroom. Then he told them how they went missing for an hour and he volunteered to go get them. He also told them how he found Walter tossing them around and how Walter threatened to kill them if he did not listen to what he said.

"What did he say to you?"

"He told me that he was going to die, come back, and kill ten more people. He said I would be his last kill. He also said something about his Mother and something about Sacrements. He also called me his Reciever of Wisdom."

"Does that mean anything to you?"

"No. I don't know what he's talking about."

Officer Young shook his head and went to talk to Lily and John. The three of them started to talk in hushed tones. Henry caught the words "home schooled" and "better chance." But he didn't know what was going on. All he wanted was for the Stan and his friends to be okay and to go home. He wanted to be somewhere safe.  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Two more deaths were reported over the next two days and that made Henry's parents a nervous wreck. John would flinch at sudden noises and Lily looked as though she hadn't slept in a long time. Both were edgy and Henry's grandparents were constantly comforting them. They were talking about home schooling Henry if they did not catch Walter soon. Henry wished that he wouldn't have to be. He had seen both Stan and his friends. Stan had a broken arm and the others had small cuts and bruises. But both of them were nicer to Henry. Whether it was because they were afraid of Walter coming to get them again, or because Henry stood up for them was a complete mystery.

Many of the kids and teachers were treating Henry like he was a hero. They insisted on giving him things and Henry kind of felt embarrassed about it. Kate even kissed Henry on the cheek when he came back the next day and made Henry blush and grin the whole day.

Another day had passed and things were still the same..........Or until his grandfather came home whooping and dancing.

"Come on all of you! Come see the news! It's wonderful! After you see we're going out tonight!" His grandfather said excitedly. They all followed him to the living room with the t.v. and turned it on. The news was just starting.

"And on tonight's news, a terror is stopped. The alledged killer Walter Sullivan was caught by the police today. He was found inside of a park and was arrested by police after a wild chase. He was stopped by a man, Richard Braintree,on the street and pinned him down." A man with light brown hair and blue eyes wearing a funny tie came on. "Yeah he was running and I recognized his picture when he was running. I did the only thing I could think of."

The Townshends didn't hear the rest of the report. They were busy yelling and laughing, celebrating. It was all over! The only one who didn't join in was Henry. He was busy thinking about what Walter had said to him. He had a feeling deep down, that the man was going to come back.  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Two days had past since the news and was replaced with even better news. Sullivan had killed himself.

"Now that bastard'll never come near us again!" John said.

"John! Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry sorry."

It was Henry's birthday and he was turning eight. Henry was at home while his mom was running about in the kitchen making food for the family to celebrate his birthday. A few of his friends were invited. They were opening presents when his mother said it was time for them to eat. After dinner they played a few games with each other. Then they had cake and sang happy birthday.

The whole day was wonderful. Henry wished that it would never end. But as such it did. And one by one the guests left, until it was only his parents and grandparents left. Henry tried out his new camera out that his grandfather bought him. By far, this was his best present. He was taking a picture of his dad when someone knocked on the door.

"Hmmm...I wonder who that could be." Lily said going to the door.

"Someone probably left something." John said following her. Henry walked right behind them, curious to see if maybe it was one of his friends.

Lily opened the door and screamed causing everyone to come to the door. Henry squeezed by and saw a dead cat on the porch with a note pinned to it.

_Dear Henry,_

_I told you that I would come back. It will only be a matter of time before I come back for you. Oh, and happy birthday by the way. I hope you enjoy your present. It has a deeper significance and I'm sure you'll understand._

_Till then,  
Walter Sullivan_

Later that night, the police left the house baffled, suspicious, and alert. And the Townshends were now living in fear once more.


	4. Chained

**17 Years Later**

Henry was now a grown man. He had gone to college and recieved a master's degree in photography and art. He had a job as a magazine photographer. They would send him to places for months at a time to shoot photos for their magazine, that reached popular demand.

Henry had decided to move into an apartment because of his job.  
..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Flashback**

"Henry. You don't have to move. You could stay with us."

He and his mother had been discussing this issue. She didn't want Henry to go. They had been informed that another killer was imitating the same killings that Walter Sullivan did years ago. It didn't help that the note they found on the dead cat when Henry turned eight was a genuine note by Walter himself. There had been no replication. The last thing she wanted was for the killer to resurface and go after her baby.

"Mom, I'm not a child anymore. And what happens when I get married?"

"......" Lily knew it was pointless. He was right. He was twenty five and a full grown man now. He had girlfriends and she knew that he was bound to find his love and get married at some point in time.

After a week of this they came to an agreement. Henry would find a place close to them and call her at least once a week. John still laughed at his wife to this day for being so high strung. "Don't worry Lily. We'll even install a tracking device on him. And give him a guard dog called Fluffy." He joked which earned him a chuckle from Henry and a stern look from Lily.  
..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Henry had no idea where he would go. After about a week, he found the South Ashfield Apartments. They were small, but kept in good condition. There was hardly any trouble around, and the superintendent was a nice man. His name was Frank Sunderland. He told Henry about his son and his son's wife that went missing in Silent Hill awhile back. He and Henry got along nicely and Frank told Henry that there were two rooms available. One was room 106 which was on the bottom floor and close to Frank's room. It was an okay room, there was hardly any view at all though.

The other was room 302.

As soon as he entered the apartment, something just felt so...right. He felt comfortable here. Like he was meant to be here. As he looked around, he found that the place was perfect. It had a nice view. He could see almost all of Ashfield. There was also some furniture here. According to Sunderland, the previous owner just vanished and never returned for his stuff.

But there was something about the room. It seemed to call out to him. Silently begging him to stay.

Whatever the reason, Henry decided that this would be his room. He told Frank so and the two of them went down to sign the lease.  
..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Three Months Later**

Henry had lived there for three months now. He didn't know any of the other residents except for Eileen Galvin. Henry liked her, she was pretty and nice and Henry felt so shy around her. Granted that he shy to begin with, the shyness had increased tenfold when she was around. Everytime he would try to talk to her, she would smile and all thoughts left his head.

Currently, Henry was sitting on his living room couch with his photobook open. He was going through the pictures of his family and friends. It was nearly two in the morning and Henry had just woken up from a nightmare. He dreamt that he had gone to this wooden house with a tall wooden fence around it. He was watching a man in robes go into the house and he ran behind the man. He had shot the man and killed him, then he proceeded to remove his heart. It startled Henry awake. He had no idea as to why he would dream that.

He was looking at the pictures in hopes that it would cam his nerves down. It did. He felt much better. Especially when he came across a picture that made him laugh. It was his mother's birthday and she was teasing John. He said something as a joke and it resulted him with Lily shoving his head into the cake. Henry had taken a picture of it and it still made him laugh when he remembered that day.

_"Lovely."_

Henry started. He could have sworn he heard a voice. After a few minutes, he convinced himself that it was nothing but him being paranoid.

_"Beautiful."_

Henry decided that it must be his imagination form the lack of sleep. He headed to bed and thought about the voice no more as sleep soon overcame him.  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Five Days Later**

Henry had been having nightmares for five days straight. He had talked to his mother about it and she told him that it was probably stress. She said that sometimes it happens when you move to someplace new.

He knew somehow that she was wrong, but he didn't want her to worry about him, so he told her that he would be okay and that she was probably right.

He went to sleep and prayed that he wouldn't have nighmares again. His prayer went unanswered. He dreamt that he had awakened in his room. But everythng was covered in blood and rust. The smel was nauseating and Henry felt himself gagging on the putrid smell. He almost threw up it was that bad.

He heard a static noise and went into the living room to investigate. His whole apartment was no better than his bedroom. His television was on and the whole room was bloody and rusty. On a wall opposite him, there was an indent in his wall. He inspected it and it looked like a face was there. It creeped Henry out. He moved away from it quickly.

He had barely reached the hallway when a noise made him turn around. To his horror, there was a dead man coming from his wall just meters away from his spot. It was horrible! The thing's flesh was rotting and it brought a new wave of smells. Including rotting flesh, mold, and death itsself. It was moaning as if in some sort of pain.

Henry tried to move, but he stumbled in his terror. He fell and the thing was on him in an instant. It punged its hand straight into him and he felt the agonizing pain. He knew he would die.....

**Clang!**

The sound startled Henry awake. His heart was pounding fast and he was sweating buckets. He listened for a few more minutes and finally,

**Clunk!**

Henry heard it and knew it was coming from his living room. His heart pounded faster as he recalled his nightmare. He shakily got off the bed and headed to his living room slowly. He was able to switch on the lights and saw that the apartment looked the same. He didn't see anything in the living room and his heart slowly returned to its normal rate. He could see the dawn light coming through his windows when he finally came down from his terror high.

He figured that it must have been his neighbor in room 301. He turned around to go back to his room when something shiny across his door caught his attention. He looked and saw that it had been chained shut from the inside!


	5. Subway

Henry had never been in a predicament like this. It was like his nightmare was happening all over again. He frantically grabbed at the chains and yanked at them with all of his might. It was no use. He tried to pry it open with an assortment of tools that were in his laundry room. All of them failed.

After trying the door, he tried to open the windows. But they were jammed shut. It didn't make any sense! Why was everything locking him in? He tried to call out to Eileen next door, but she couldn't hear him. Even the people that had been passing in the halls couldn't hear him yelling and screaming. He gave up after a few hours. His throat was dry and he was pretty sure that noone could hear him.

_'Wait! A note!' _Henry wrote a quick help me note and slipped it under the door. Then he went to his room to try his phone. He dialed Frank's number and waited. After a few minutes a click and someone moaning in pain could be heard from the other side.

"What the hell was that?" Henry asked aloud.

He went back to the door to check if anyone had found his note.

He found a note under his door. Henry felt a wave of relief as he grabbed it. The feeling was replaced by confusion as he read the note.

_Mommy, _

_why doesn't you wake up'_

The note was written by a chid. Or at least that's what Henry thought. He put the note on the counter and wrote another note.

He heard his phone ringing. _'Must be my mom. She must want to talk.' _

Henry went to answer his phone and when he picked it up a woman's voice was on the other line. "Help....Me" was all that was said. Henry picked up the phone and saw that the cord was cut. He hung up the phone and began to think about possible ways that someone could get inside his room. He checked outside his window and saw a woman standing near the subway. She looked like she was trying to make up her mind. After a few minutes, she headed down the stairs and disappeared from sight.

He went back to his living room, and went to look outside the other windows. He saw his neighbors and tried to get thier attention, but it was like he was invisible. Noone even registered his movements. He moved away from the window and saw something red from the corner of his eye. Upon inspecting it again, he found more notes. They were more like pages from a journal than anything, but one of them was a scripture of sorts.

He read them and put them on his counter along with the note left by a kid. He looked back at the door and watched as red words appeared on them 'Don't go out! Walter' was written there. To say that Henry was calm would be lying. He was far from calm as possible. He kept his cool, but on the inside he was panicking.

_'Words appearing on your door is not a good sign.' _

Nothing was making sense. He decided that he needed some sort of weapon. His eyes searched around the place until they fell on a trunk. He had gotten it for photography equipment and he vaguely wondered if he had anything in there that could be a weapon. He went over and opened it, but found that all of his cameras and gear were gone. There was nothing in there anymore.

He closed it and heard what sounded like an explosion come from his bathroom. Henry froze on the spot. _'What the hell was that noise?'_

Silently, he went to the bathroom and found that it had been destroyed. He saw a hole in the wall just opposite of his shower. He could hear strange noises coming from it. There was a rusty pipe hanging loosely from the wall. _'That would make a good weapon.' _He grabbed it and found that it was slightly heavy, but it was still easy for him to use.

_'I guess I have to go in there. Whatever the reason, they want me to go through the hole.' _Henry wasn't sure who wanted this, but there had to be a reason right? Without any further thought, he went in.  
..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

He had been going through the tunnel for what seemed like hours only to come to a bright white light at the end. _'Oh my God! Did I die back there and this is where I am?'_

There was just light all around him. He couldn't see anything, not even his own hand when he brought it to his face. He could feel where his body was, but he couldn't see it.

_'This is way to weird.'_

"Henry..."

Henry's thoughts stopped as he heard his name being whispered by an unknown being. "Who's there?" Henry asked in a rather nervous tone.

A chuckle could be heard. "You'll remember soon enough. But for now, I shall remove all of your previous memories so that you will not be so judgemental toward me. Just know that we shall meet again and again." The voice sounded dry and raspy as though the speaker had not used it in years.

He felt a hand carress his cheek and another grab his waist. Before he could say anything else, his world went black. Before he went completely unconscious, he felt someone press thier lips to his in a soft kiss and whisper, "So sweet."  
....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Henry woke up and discovered that he was on a really long escalator. He was sitting on it, and he made no effort to stand. "What the hell?" He stated to himself before he reached the bottom. He found that he still had the pipe that he had lugged with him throught the hole and held onto it tighter. When he reached the bottom, he saw a figure standing in the shadows. As he got closer he realized that it was a woman and he sighed with relief. He felt a little shaky so he leaned against the wall to steady himself.

This movement caught the woman's attention. "Who are you?" She asked as she turned around. "What's your name?"

Henry backed away from the wall so that she wouldn't think he was some weird stalker or something. "Henry. And you?"

The woman laughed and Henry felt himself turn red. "Huh. This is my dream and you don't even know my name? It's Cynthia..."

"Your dream?"

Cynthia looked as though she was having fun. "That's right. This is just a dream. And a really terrible one too." She suddenly frowned and looked a little nervous, "I hope I wake up soon."

"So, you think this is a dream huh?" Henry asked hoping that maybe this woman was a dream too.

"Well, if it's not, then what is it? Anyway, I want to get out of here, but I can't find the exit..." She said while she approached Henry. "Say..." She grabbed Henry and turned him torward her. "Will you help me find it? I'm kind of scared all alone..." She said this while touching Henry as if she was trying to seduce him. "I'll do a "special favor" for you later..." She said while she traced his lips with her fingers.

Henry agreed to her by nodding his head. He wasn't sure if he liked her or not. She definanly was used to getting her way with everything. They headed in the direction of the subway trains. As they neared the bathrooms, Cynthia called out to him. "Wait." She was covering her mouth with her hand. "I think I'm gonna puke." Was all she said before going into the girl's bathroom.

Henry waited outside for her. She was gone for a long time. He was about to knock on the door when the door to the men's room opened up. Henry stiffened as it opened slowly, then without warning, it was suddenly thrown open and a corpse like dog was thrown out. It had decaying flesh and a really long tongue. Henry gripped his pipe tighter and saw that two other dog like things came to the corpse. They sniffed at it, before they plunged thier tongues into it.

Henry didn't waist any time. He brought the pipe down in a dog, and the thing looked at him as if to say that's it?

He did this over and over until both dogs were finally dead. For extra measure, he stomped on them. After the ordeal he headed into the girl's bathroom. "Cynthia?" He called out.

There was no answer so he ventured in further. She was no where to be found, but there was a hole in the wall, just like the one in Henry's apartment. _'Maybe she went in there.'_

Henry went back to the tunnel and, when he reached the end, his world went black once more.  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Henry woke up in his bed. "Was that woman and all of that, just a dream?"

Henry went to his living room and saw that his cabinet beside the couch was moved. _'Who moved this?' _He thought. He moved it back and found three surprises. One was that there was a gun on the ground. He picked it up.

Two, there was writing on his wall that wasn't there before, he read it and got to his third surprise. There was a hole in the wall. He peeked through it and saw Eileen on the other side.

"Hmm...Now where did I put that broom?" She looked around for a moment and then spotted it where Henry was looking. "Eileen wait." Henry called out to her desperately, but she didn't hear him. She grabbed her broom and left.

**Rrrriiiinngg. Rrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnggg.**

Henry looked away and registered that his phone was ringing. He ran back to his room and answered it.

"Where did you go.....Hurry he's coming.....If you need a token there's one here...Hurry!" Then there was a dial tone. "Cynthia?"

Henry hung up and went back to his bathroom. he was determined to get Cynthia back.  
..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Henry was now running up an escalator while monsters were popping out of walls. So many things had occured since he got back.

First, he found a mannequin in the bathroom that looked exactly like her. Then he went down to the trains and was attacked by ghosts. He freed Cynthia, went through a maze of trains, and lost Cynthia again. She took off and left Henry all by himself. He had gone to the next platform before he heard Cynthia's voice sound on the intercom.

"Henry come to the turnstile. i found the exit. Hurry! He's coming! He's...." And she was heard from no more.

Henry finally reached the top of the escalator and ran up the stairs. He came out at the turnstile and saw a door. There was a placard of a woman. It said Temptation. He removed it and went inside. The first thing he saw was blood. It was everywhere. And in the middle of the room lay Cynthia, bleeding and seconds rom death. Henry rushed over to her. "Are you ok?"

She groaned in pain as he pulled her up. "It's just a dream...right?" She said while gasping for air.

"I think I.....drank to much last night...." Henry looked over her and saw numbers carved on her chest. 16121.

Cynthia reached up and grabbed Henry's face. "I never got to do that....."special favor" for you....." Henry grabbed her hand tightly.

"I...I feel like I'm dying.." She said fearfully.

Henry knew that she wasn't going to live much longer. "It's okay. It's just a dream." He told her so that she could die peacefully.

She gasped out her last breath and her eyes rolled back. Her hand fell from his face. Cynthia was dead. Henry closed her eyes and placed her hand on her chest. He stood up and said a silent prayer for her. He held back he's tears and wished that he had made sure that she stayed with him.

Suddenly the room was spinning. Henry felt sick to his stomach. He fell to his knees and blacked out.  
....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Wwwrrrrrrrooooooorrrrrr! Wwwwwwwwrrrrrooooooooorrrrr!**

Henry awoke to sirens outside his window. He realized that he was in bed and quickly got up to look outside his window. He saw an ambulance outside the subway station. "Is it Cynthia?" He wondered out loud to noone.

Suddenly he heard static. He rushed to his living room and heard voices.

"Hurry up and get that ambulance!" It was a man's voice and it was very staticy. "Quit yappin' and move her already! Damn....She's got numbers carved into her chest. I wonder if....." More static could be heard then his radio cut off.

Henry turned around and saw a red piece of paper under his door. He read it to see if anyone else found his note. This time someone let a journal entry.

_Although the cult itself is gone, I'm sure the spirit of it is still alive. There are to many strange things happening in that town. I'm investigating two people. Or maybe I should say just one. I've just about discovered what's going on. _

_April 8th._

Henry found the letter odd, but put it on the counter none the less. He decided that it was time to check on Eileen. He looked into the hole in the wall and saw her sitting on the bed. She then got up to look out her window. She must have seen the ambulance as well. Seeing nothing else that significant, he got up and went back to his room.

He layed back down on his bed and he thought about Cynthia. He felt the guilt eat away at him. He wished that he could have taken her place. If only he had done something to protect her.....

There was something odd though. He felt as though he had heard of people having names carved into thier body before. But the more he tried to recall the memory, the more it floated away.

He closed his eyes and thought about the events that took place. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he had fallen asleep.

**Thump. Thump.**

Henry woke up to a thumping noise. It took him a few minutes to realize that someone was walking toward him. He kept his eyes shut and listened intently.

He felt the bed shift under a new weight that was added to the bed. Whoever it was was just above Henry. Suddenly a cold hand started to touch his face again. The person stroked his cheek lovingly. Then he felt someone's breath against his ear.

"Mother shall love us both Henry. You are to innocent. So easily broken. But don't worry. We'll be together soon enough."

He felt cold lips press to his in a soft kiss. He decided it was enough and opened his eyes.


	6. Forest

_"Mother shall love us both Henry. You are to innocent. So easily broken. But don't worry. We'll be together soon enough."_

_He could feel cold lips press to his in a soft kiss. He decided it was enough and opened his eyes.  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

Henry couldn't get the night's events out of his mind.

He had woken up to someone sitting on his bed and kising him. Telling him that they would be together. But when he opened his eyes......There was noone there.

It was about six in the morning, judging by the light outside his window. Or maybe it was seven. He couldn't really tell. He had fallen asleep on the couch with the pipe sill clutched into his hand. He didn't trust his bed anymore.

After a while, he figured that the only way out of this mess had to start with the hole. He debated on whether he should give it another try or not. Finally after about an hour, he got off the couch and headed toward the bathroom.

He immediately noticed that the hole had gotten bigger. Before it was a tight squeeze, but now he had a little more elbow room.

_'Right. That'll make it easier for me to go through. Maybe whoever put it here in the first place thought I was a bit to fat to go through the first time.' _He smiled at his own joke but frowned again. He had no idea what was on the other side, but the noises coming from the hole were different.

"Well, let's see where I end up this time." He said to himself out loud.

He crawled through the hole and went into the unknown again.  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

As Henry reached the end, he was stopped by the white light again.

"I hope I did not scare you last night, Henry." said the voice again, only this time it sounded a little more powerful. Whoever it was was getting stronger.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" Henry asked the white light.

"Oh, I have my reasons Reciever. And soon, they will become clear to you as well."

Henry didn't have anymore time to think as he plunged into darkness once more.  
..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The smell of wet dirt and clay was the first thing that Henry sensed. He started to wake up slowly and realized that he was sitting curled up on a dirt road. He took in his surroundings and concluded that he was in a forest of sorts. Slowly, he sat up and looked around him for his weapon. He located his pipe and saw the path was dimly lit. There was a gate and he knew that he had to go through the gate to his next destination.

After going down the path he reached another. This time it led through a building. Henry heard wolf howl and wasted no time into opening the door.

The place had to be some sort of warehouse. Almost as soon as Henry entered, these buzzing flies came to him. They were big and he swung at them by instinct. Some had gotten him and left some little nicks in his arms and back mainly.

After finding his way out of the warehouse, he was sent down another path this time, he found a car that was still running. The driver's side door was still open. Henry checked to see if anyone was still there. He found a memo of sorts that suggested the person wanted to be here.

After finding nothing else interesting, he made his way to another gate.

He was surprised to see a man sitting on a rock beside a huge rock with a hole in it. There was a small fence and candles adorned it. Another boulder sat next to it.

Henry approached the man. "Are you okay?" He asked, unsure of how to talk to the man.

The man (He assumed was Jasper) looked at him and began to talk. "S-so y-you c-came t-to investigate th-this...this st-stone t-to...."

Henry couldn't tell if the man was scared or not. He listened as the man told him all about the stone and the orphange.

He waited until the man was done. He wanted to offer the man protection, but when he asked, the man just shook his head no. Henry sighed and continued on his path. He had a bad feeling that the guy would be dead soon. He reached a wooden wall that had painted flowers on it. A sign said that this was the Wish House Ophange.

Henry went inside and saw a small house there. He tried to go inside but the door was locked. He needed a key or something to go in. Henry checked and found that there were four doors. He immediately checked off the door he had just come from.

_"The left door Henry. The upper one Reciever." _a voice whispered to him.

Henry didn't know if the voice was in his head or somewhere in the place, but he took the advice and headed for the upper right hand corner.

After running around, he found a gate and opened it. He saw a man floating in mid air and knew it was one of those ghosts. The figure drifted toward him clumsily like someone was controlling it. He ran past it and briefly felt his head throb in a dull pain but it quickly subsided as he ran away from it. He reached a door and opened it to get away from the dead thing outside.

After he closed the door, he saw that he was in a graveyard. Right in front of him was a little boy with blonde hair. He was standing there looking nervous, like as if he was going to be in trouble for being there.

_'Why is there a kid here? He's going to get hurt!' _"Hey, little boy, what are you doing here?" Henry asked bending over so he wouldn't scare the kid. The kid didn't answer him. He looked like he was about to cry. Henry head the sounds of someone walking come closer. He looked up and saw the man standing there.

Jasper looked elated. "You're.....F-finally the Th-Third Revelation.....S-something's g-gonna happen. Th-that n-nosy guy was here....H-he said it too.....Something big's gonna happen." He threw his hands into the air."Finally it's gonna happen!" Jasper started laughing and Henry figured that the man had several issues. He had no idea what Third Revelation was and he didn't know if the he was reffering to him or the kid...

The kid!

Henry looked down just in time to see a head full of blonde hair run away from him. Henry had no idea where he went.  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Henry had met Jasper back at the house. He told Henry that he had something useful, but that he wouldn't give it to him for free. He told Henry that he was thirsty. And that he craved chocolate. Or at least that's what Henry gathered from Jasper's chocolate mantra.

He figured that was his way of saying, please get me something to drink. So Henry went to his apartment. He thought it was strange that after he came out of the tunnel that he would wake up in his bed. He thought he would crash head first into the bathroom tile, but he kept waking up in his bed. He silently wished that all of this was some crazy dream.

He went to his fridge to have a look. The first thing he saw was chocolate milk.

_'That's it! I'll give Jasper this and......' _Henry stopped. What was he thinking? He could have led this man to the hole and gotten him out of there! But, he felt as though he didn't want to. Like someone was telling him that they had to be there.

_'It's like someone's playing puppeteer and we're all just his puppets. Even the dead are controlled by him.' _

Henry figured that he would complete his task and wait out this grand play.  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

After handing Jasper the milk and getting the spade, Henry had gotten the key. It was rusty and he had to go back to his apartment to drop it off. It shocked him the first couple of times that he had ran and gone through the same area. He learned and had gone back to get the key.

When he went to retrieve it, his doorbell was ringing and he saw both Eileen and Richard Braintree outside his door. They were talking to each other.

It turns out that even Richard couldn't see Henry. He tried banging on the door and screaming, but nothing happened. It was as though, he was a ghost.

Richard said that he couldn't see into Henry's room. Henry knew that his window shades were open, so then noone could hear him or see him.

He abandoned the door when they both left. He felt defeated and miserable. Not one person could see or hear him, and it was slowly driving him insane. He sat down on his couch for a moment.

"Oh God. What if this happens to everyone here? What if it happens to Eileen?" he wondered out loud.

"It will."

Henry sprang from the couch as if it was on fire and saw a man sitting there. He had long blonde hair and he was looking at Henry through green eyes. He was rather dirty and Henry felt as though he had seen him before, but he couldn't remember where.....

"Who are you!? Leave me alone!" Henry shouted, his heart felt as though it was going to burst from his chest.

The man snickered at Henry's actions. _'He never ceases to amuse me.' _"Can I not see you my dear Reciever?" He smirked and got up to join Henry, who backed away from him. This resulted in him falling over his table and laying on top of it, temporarily winded. Walter didn't wait for him to get up before he was on top of Henry.

"I like you in this position. You look so vernerable right now." He said while pinning Henry's hands to the side of him. He leaned a little and kissed Henry full on the lips.

Henry's eyes widened. This man was kissing him! He felt a tongue play at his lower lip and he began to struggle. Walter ceased his actions and stood up.

"Oh you'll give in when the time comes Henry." he said laughing a little.

Henry scrambbled to sit up and when he did, the man was gone. He rushed to the bathroom and down the hole. He wasn't sure how the man had gotten in, but all he knew was that he wanted to be as far away from that man as possible.

_'He kissed me! I can't believe he kissed me!' _Henry was apalled at the actions and refused to believe it. He reached the end of the tunnel and hopped down from it. He went to the house and produced the key. After he unlocked the door, he walked around the small place with Jasper following in tow.

He found that the upstairs was locked and that there numerous papers scattered here and there. After turning a corner, he found a book that was lying open. It was old and falling apart. But he could read one part.

_The Second Sign,_

_And God said._

_Offer the blood of the Ten Sinners_

_And the White Oil._

_Be then released from the bonds of _

_the flesh and gain the Power of Heaven._

_From the Darkness and Void bring_

_Forth Gloom._

_And gird thyself with Despair for the _

_Giver of Wisdom._

_The Third Sign._

_And God said._

_Return to the Source through sin's _

_Temptation._

_Under the Watchful eye of the demon,_

_wander alone in the formless Chaos._

_Only then will the Four Atonements_

_be in allignment._

It made no sense to Henry.

"Aaahhhh!"

Henry started and smelled smoke. The door behind him was open slightly and there was another plaquered on the door. Henry automatically took it and burst through the door.

There stood Jasper aflame. He was screaming in agony and he started carving numbers into himself. 17121.

Henry wanted to help him, but the heat and smoke were to much, he stumbled to the door and it slammed shut on him.

"I finally met him! The one the nosy guy talked about....The Devil!"

And with one final cry, Jasper was dead. He slowly burned to death and Henry stood there. He had let another person die! How could he...

He felt dizzy again. He felt himself fall as he fainted, but there were these arms that caught him. His eyes were closed but he could feel himself being picked up and being cradled to a chest as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

He tried to open his eyes but couldn't.

"Don't fight. Just sleep." a voice whispered to him.

Henry obeyed and fell asleep.  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Henry woke up the next day. He heard his radio on while he was in his room. He listened to it as he was getting out of bed.

"A special news report....In a forest near Silent Hill, the burned corpse of a 30 year old male was discovered earlier today. The police have ruled it a homicide and are investigating. The numbers 17121 were reportedly carved into the man's body. Due to the marks on the victim, police are investigating possible links to the Walter Sullivan case 10 years ago..."

The woman's voice was cut off and Henry felt a fresh wave of guilt. How had the man been killed? He was there! This whole thing was unfair! Why did he have to witness thier deaths?

_'But I was carried away from him. Someone had picked me up and put me here.' _Henry thought.

Walter Sullivan. The name sounded vaguely familiar to him. It was like a memory that he couldn't retrieve.

A sudden aroma filled the air. Henry could smell food and wondered where it was coming from. He followed the smell to his kitchen. In the living room, there was a raost chicken as well as some corn and a baked potato. His stomach growled, but Henry was a little wary. He didn't cook this meal and he didn't know if it was poisonious or not. He just watched as two people died, what's not to say he's next?

He looked over the table and saw an envelope addressed to him. He quickly opened it and read it.

_Dear Reciever,_

_ This is a small treat for doing good so far. You have done everything that I have wanted you to do so far and you have not succumbed to the idea of suicide. I hope you will understand your purpose later on. _

_I look forward to our next encounter and hope that the next time you will accept my love._

_Until next time,_

_Assumption_

_P.S _

_The food is not poisonous. I do not want you dead....yet._

Henry put down the letter. The letter said, I don't want you dead yet. Not a very convincing way of saying the food isn't poisoned. He stared at the food and finally he gave into temptation. The way he figured it, if he died, at least he wouldn't die a horrible death that the others did.  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"I like him. He's really nice, but he's kinda shy."

"I like him too. Shall we keep him?"

The boy nodded his head.

Walter was talking to his child self. They were currently at a prison and they were waiting for someone.

The boy Walter looked at his older self. "Does he like us?"

"You? Yes. Me? I don't know."

They went silent as they heard a man singing. They both saw a rather fat cop patrol around. Walter hid in the shadows and motioned for the kid to get the man's attention. The kid nodded and took off. He stopped right in front of the man.

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing here?" the man practically yelled. The kid ran and he chased after him, only to be tripped by Walter.

"Hello Andrew Desolvo."


	7. Prison and Letters

Henry had gone to sleep after he ate. He was praying that the letter was right and that it was not poisoned. Whoever it was, they certainly wanted him alive. He had a bad feeling that it was the man that was in here before. He had finally fallen asleep sometime later. Exhausted by his running around and battles that he had to fight.

What the brunette didn't know was that his photographs had changed, and that they were currently watching his sleeping form. If Henry were to open his eyes, he would see a man with green eyes staring hungrily at him. He would see the mouth curved upward into a smile. And he would have heard the portrait utter an almost silent, but dominant, word. "Mine."  
................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Rrrinngg. Rrrriinnngg.**

Henry was awakened by a ringing noise. He thought it was his phone at first, but after waking up, he realized that it was his door. He quickly got up and hurried down the hall. Whoever it was was impatient. They were pounding on the door and ringing the bell like crazy. Henry checked the peephole and saw Frank Sunderland.

"This is the superintendent! Are you in there Henry?" Frank asked, blocking the rest of Henry's view.

Henry started to bang his fists on the door again. "Help me! There's something wrong with this room!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Help! Let me outta here!"

"Is anybody home?" Frank asked.

Henry continued to pound on the door. "What's going on here?" He asked himself. He ceased his movements when he saw Frank move away muttering to himself. He seemed to be going through keys and after finding one, he went to open Henry's door again. Henry felt hope rising through him, only to be let down when Frank moved away muttering "That's strange...It's the right key."

Frank moved away from the door. "I'm...I'm....I'm sure I heard something in there. No. It's the same one like back then."

Henry couldn't take it anymore. Noone could see him and he was furious. He left the door and began to scream out to the apartment.

"Why!? Why me!? What do you want from me!? Why won't you let me go!?" Henry shouted at the room as if would answer him.

He went to the hole where he could see Eileen and found that she wasn't there. His only source of comfort was not there. He sat down on the floor with his back against the wall and drew his knees up to him. He sat there curled up and felt silent tears fall down his face. He hated it. He hated that he could do nothing but follow this grotesque story.

He looked around and saw a piece of paper on his table. He went to his table to read it. It was the letter he had gotten yesterday.

Dear_ Reciever,_

_This is a small treat for doing good so far. You have done everything that I have wanted you to do so far and you have not succumbed to the idea of suicide. I hope you will understand your purpose later on. _

_I look forward to our next encounter and hope that the next time you will accept my love._

_Until next time,_

_Assumption_

_P.S _

_The food is not poisonous. I do not want you dead....yet._

This made Henry angrier. He threw the letter away from him, not caring where it landed and threw open his chest that contained his items that he had found. He didn't find anything useful. He went into his kitchen and began to go through the drawers. He was trying to find the one thing that would mess with this man's plans. Even if it killed him.

He found his lighter and went to the laundry room. He grabbed his oil can and poured some out onto the floor in the living room, then he returned it to its original place.

_"Henry what are you doing?" _A voice asked from somewhere inside of the place. It sounded worried and yet angry at the same time.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Henry asked it and lit a piece of paper that was on his counter on fire.

_"No! Don't!"_

But to late. Henry threw the paper down and it hit the oil which ignited immediately. A furious yell could be heard echoing throughout the apartment, but Henry didn't care.

After the deed was done, he made his way to the bathroom. He knew what he had to do. This time the hole was bigger and now he could hear children. He paid no heed to the noises and went in. As expected he reached the white light. But this time, instead of gently being lowered to it, he was yanked out of the tunnel by an unseen force. It was harsh and Henry was sure that his wrist was sprained. He barely had time to try and right himself when he was thrown clear across the place, landing painfully on his side.

"What do you think you're doing?! You could have destroyed her! You could have hurt Mother!"

Henry was still out of it. He tried to make sense of what the voice was saying. He rolled over to get up but something hit him in the stomach and sent him to the ground again, winded.

"I tried to reward you and this is how you repay me? And if you died now, you would be of no use to me."

"Then...Why don't...you just...kill...me now?" Henry asked wheezing and trying to get up agian. He remained on all fours.

The voice didn't answer him right away. When it did, it seemed to have regained its cool.

"You need to be my last sacrifice. That's how it is Reciever. Noone else will do. However, you don't seem like you want to play your role." The last comment was rather sarcastic and it made Henry annoyed.

"Oh yes. Sorry for trying to end things early. I wouldn't want to ruin your precious plans." Henry said in the same sarcastic tone the other one did.

He waited for the other to respond but nothing happened until...."Tsk tsk. Acting like such a child. What would Mother say?"

"My mother would tell me good job and not to let a pyscho like you order me around."

This seemed to have made the other snap because Henry was suddenly tackled to the ground again and he felt a leg between his and hands pinning his arms to his side. This was a familiar hold but right now he was panicking. He couldn't see the other but he could feel him and the other seemed to be very strong.

"Do not make me angry Reciever! Otherwise I will not be as merciful to you as I have been. Just remember your part and play it well." And all Henry knew after that was black.  
................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Henry awoke facedown on a cold wet floor. The place smelled horrible and Henry felt bruises coming up already. It was as if some one had just hurled him here. His head was hurting and so was his stomach.

Henry got up slowly trying not to gag on the smell. It was ten times worse than a sewer and it made Henry want to puke. It smelled like blood and rotting corpses. The water was stagnent and added a rotten egg smell to it. In short, Henry needed to get out before he lost it. He ran straight in front of his and heard a voice.

"Help! Get me the hell outta here!"

He kept following the sound and found a man stuck in a prison cell. The man reached out for him and began to beg. "Help me. Walter's gonna kill me! You gotta get me outta here!"

Henry nodded and saw a door. He went out and found that he was facing a big hole. He checked the door on his right and saw that it was locked. The left one however was not.

He found himself staring at a metal sort of ramp. It sloped downward and Henry figured that he had to go down. He heard monsters from below him and saw a ladder. He decided to use the ladder and found that he could reach the bottom and avoid the monsters. When he reached the bottom, he saw a door and headed through it. There was a big well pump there and a sign. There was a key taped to it and directions for the water pump.

_'This is going to be a long day.' _  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Henry was now in the center chambers. This place was obviously a prison and it was circular. It confused Henry to hell and he really wanted to get out of there fast. The whole place unnerved him.

And to add insult to injury, the only way to get through the place and into the center chamber was to go down holes. Henry was getting tired of it. He swore that if he lived, he would never look at another hole again.

He had released the man. He had seen him get out from one of the windows. He head back down the stairs and saw him kneeling on the ground in front of him. He was muttering and seemed to be crying.

"Please, don't let me die in here. Walter..." Henry couldn't make out what else he was saying. But he recognized the kid. It was the same boy that was in the graveyard with Jasper. Henry walked over to them but the kid walked away. Henry tapped Andrew on the shoulder and the man jumped a little.

"Who is that boy? And who are you?"

"His name's Walter....Walter Sullivan."

Henry vaguely remembered the name. But for some reason, he couldn't recall how. It was the same thing with the man in the blue coat.

The man got up off the ground and continued to talk. "I used to work at the orphange watching the kids...I'm Andrew Desolvo. They tried to make it seem like an orphange...But according to that town's Holy Scriptures, it was acturally the center of thier religion....That kid Walter....He was really into that mumbo jumbo.....Especially that "Descent of the Holy Mother" business."

Andrew was edging away from Henry the entire time. "Scary....My God...oh...oh my god..."

He walked away and left Henry all alone again.  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Henry had finally been able to get to the kitchens. He had checked everywhere for Andrew and the kid, but to avail. He knew that this place was the only one left. He turned the cells so that the lights would come on down there. And he found the door with the electronic panel.

There was a placard on the door and Henry knew what that meant. It meant that he was to late and that either Andew or the boy was dead. He punched in the numbers and went in.

There was water everywhere. It was a great pool and saws where lined up everywhere. He could only imagine what he could find. He scanned the room and finally found Andrew. He seemed to have drowned and there were numbers carved into his stomach. 18121.

Although he didn't know Andrew that well, he couldn't help but utter out a sigh of relief. He felt tired again and he tried to fight it. He was able to utter only one thing before he fell asleep.

"I need to....find....the...boy."  
................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Henry woke up to a strange sound. It sounded like water running.

He got up and figured that it was the shower. As soon as he opened the door the flow stopped and he saw blood in his bathtub.

_'Great. Now it's got to come here too.' _Henry left and went to his living room. He found two notes under his door. He read them and wondered who was sending him these letters. He heard someone walking by his door and saw Frank patroling his door.

There was nothing else in particular that was interesting. He was surprised that the place wasn't on fire or burned down. It should have been destroyed and yet it was still good as if he hadn't even started a fire. There wasn't any smoke, burn marks, or any kind of imperfection. Henry gave up and looked out his window. It was cloudy and looked like rain. Cars were still going by and no one could see him. He watched as Richard was looking out of his window to see if he could see Henry.

_'At least some one is trying.' _The only ones who seemed to have noticed his disappearance was Eileen, Frank, and Richard.

**Clunk.**

Henry turned around at the noise and didn't see anything at first. Then he noticed a small vase on his table. It was full of black and white roses and there were two notes next to it.

He picked up the first one and noted that it was done in an untidy scawl.

_dear Henri,_

_i'm sorry i runned away. the man was scary. i like you. thes flowers r for u. i got you whyte._

_walter_

Henry could only guess that it was from a little kid. But the signature underneath it was what startled Henry. Walter. That was what the little boy's name was. Andrew had told him so. Did this mean the the kid was alive?

He picked up the next one and read it. This one was written neatly and perfectly.

_Reciever,_

_I'm sorry for hurting you. You must understand that I have to teach you a lesson. Mother was nice enough to forgive you, but I will not forget it so easily. Hopefully you have learned your lesson and you do not continue your current behavior. I love you to much Reciever. I understand that you are confused right now but do not worry, everything shall become clear soon. By then, you will understand why I must do things to you and why they must be done. After you complete your half, we shall be together forever._

_And by forever I mean forever. _

_Assumption_

Henry stared at the letter and then stared at the flowers. He moved them to his kitchen and debated on throwing them away. He decided not to because of the child. He didn't know if the kid was watching him too so he didn't want to hurt his feelings. He set them on his counter, then he got out two pieces of paper.

He addressed one to the kid.

_Dear Walter,_

_Thank you for the flowers. White is my favorite color._

_Henry_

He placed this one on his table and then he wrote another one to Assumption

_Dear Assumption,_

_Violets are blue and roses are red. _

_You should be happy that you're not dead!_

_Reciever_

_P.S_

_Don't you dare come near me or the kid. I don't know what you're planning but I'm going to find out! And if you hurt the kid I swear I'll come after you myself!_

Henry put this letter neatly on the tabe next to the boy's. He snickered slightly.

_'I wonder what Assumption'll say when he reads this. I must have a death wish. Either that or I've gone crazy.'_


	8. Buildings and Heart

Henry woke up sometime later. He felt slightly groggy and feverish. He wouldn't be surprised if he developed a slight fever due to the fact he was just in a place that was dripping with water and who knows what else. He really needed a shower. His whole body ached and protested his movements as he got up from the bed.

**Kkksssshhhhhh!**

Something wasn't right. _'That sounds like water running.' _His thoughts immediately jumped to the letters he had left and he felt nervous. What if the man was in there?

Henry jumped out of bed and raced into his bathroom and saw that the water had stopped and blood was dripping down into the tub. Blood filled his bathtub and it stunk. It reminded Henry of the water prison, the same gagging smell that made him choke.

_'So much for a shower.' _Henry sighed and wondered how much worse can his situation get. He was locked in his room, there was a man that spouted out nonsense, and he was placed into various places complete with hellish monsters. Yep, his life was sunshine and daisies.

The brunette went to his living room to get away from the horrible smell. He looked around the place. There was nobody there at all. Where did all of the blood come from? Was it from Andrew as a reminder that he failed? Or was it some kind of warning? And what did the numbers represent? He felt that he had heard of this method before, but it kept evading him.

As he looked around, thinking to himself, he noticed that he had been left with two notes. He looked out his peephole and saw Frank walking back and forth in front of his door. He bent down and picked up his "mail."

The first letter immediately caught his attention.

_Lately I've been feeling like my life is in serious danger. I've been through alot in my life, but I've never felt this kind of pure animal fear. I've been investigating the mass murder that took place seven years ago in which 10 people were killed in 10 ten days. They were killed in a variety of ways, but the one thing that they had in common was that each corpse had the following numbers, in order of thier deaths, carved into them: 01121, 02121, 03121, 04121, 05121, 06121, 07121, 08121, 09121, 10121.....The name of thier killer was carved in as well....His name was Walter Sullivan. _

_April 4_

Henry stared at the letter. _'Walter Sullivan? The child? This doesn't make sense!'_

Henry picked up the second letter and read it. It told him that the medallions that he had collected would help him nullify the ghosts effects on him. It also told him about the triangle handled swords. He walked over to his couch and sat down, tossing the letters carelessly on the table. One letter landed on a single black rose with a red ribbon tied on it.

_'Black rose?' _

Henry picked it up and saw a letter underneath it. He opened it and read:

_Reciever,_

_I'm hurt. I want nothing more than your love. And your life. And as for my death, it has already happened. I'm happy that you have kept our flowers. It means alot to me. I know you hate me ow, but soon you will love me. I'm sorry to inform you that you will have to face a few more trials until you're inevitable end. It's alright. I'll take care of you and Mother for all of eternity. You and I shall become Gods when we wake Mother up. _

_Until we meet again,_

_Assumption_

_P.S_

_Check on Eileen soon._

Henry immediately went to the hole in the wall and checked on her. Eileen wasn't there. She was gone and Henry felt uneasy at this, but then he heard another far away noise coming from her side and figured that she must be in her apartment somewhere. He left the hole and went to the one in his bathroom. It was now the size of half his wall and there was alot of noises coming from it. He went in and crawled until he reached his destination.

* * *

Henry arrived at the familar white room. He closed his eyes and waited for the other to speak. When silence met him he decided that he had to make the first move.

"I know you're here. You always are. What is it now? Are you going to toss me around and hit me again?" He said this with his eyes still closed. He was inwardly dreading the visit, but he kept a cool look on his face.

"And what if I was not here? Would you miss me?" The other said, teasing him in sort of childish way.

"No. I would not miss you."

He felt two arms entwine around him sending shivers down his spine and forcing him to open his eyes. He looked down and saw nothing, but he could feel the other one still holding him. He began to struggle against the other's vice like grip.

"Aawww, Henry. Don't fight. I'm not going to harm you right now." The voice behind him said mockingly.

"Let go!" Henry shifted around and managed to elbow the man behind him.

The figure behind him let him go rather reluctantly. "Henry, don't be like that. You should open up to me. Not push me away."

"Why? I don't like you."

Silence. Henry couldn't see anything but he felt a sort of angry presence from the area behind him.

"Fine, I accept your challenge. You keep denying me, but I'll break you. Just wait and see."

And Henry saw black as he fell into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Henry's head was pounding as he stirred. He groaned as he sat up from his place and took in his surroundings. He was in what he could only assume as an alleyway. He could here what sounded like gunshots and.....monkeys?

He got up and looked around, his trusty pipe still in his hand. Running as fast as he could down the winding alleyway, he could see things jumping from the rooftops of what he assume was buildings. Everything was so dim that he could hardly tell where he was. He descended some stairs and heard a yell come from above him.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!"

He looked up just in time to see a man falling. He wanted to help but he was to late. "Ooff!"

The man sat up swearing. Henry went to help him. The man seemed to notice and quickly pointed his gun at him. Henry put his hands into the air to show that he meant no harm.

"Ah! You're a real person." The man said lowering his gun. He got up gingerly and looked back at Henry. "Hey. You're the guy that lives across from me...."

"Yeah, my name's Henry." He said stepping forward extending his hand.

"I'm Richard Braintree, from 207." He said this rather arrogantly as if he was better. He had his hands on his hips. "What the hell's happened to us? That hole...and this freaky world....But, if you're here too, then there must be something wrong with the whole apartment building...That must explain what happened to that other guy too."

He walked around Henry like some sort of vulture.

"What other guy?" Henry asked. Frank never mentioned the other guy that much.

"The guy who lived in 302 before you...A journalist.....he disappeared one day." Richard continued as if Henry should already know this. "He got pretty crazy towards the end....Shut himself up in his room and wouldn't come out....Anyway, I'm gettin' the hell out of here." He turned to leave. "You should too, if you know whats good for you."

Henry felt as though he should warn him. "Wait!" Richard turned around. "Watch out for that kid."

Richard shook his head and left.

* * *

The elevator ride was slow and nerve racking. Henry relaxed a little but kept on his guard in case a ghost showed up. One things for sure, the worlds that he was going to were not short of ghosts. He had been through a sort of catacomb of buildings for hours and he felt exhausted. There were new creatures aside from the dog creatures he encountered. These moved and sounded like monkies, only they looked more like distorted figures of what a man should look like.

As he was going down, he saw Richard and the kid in an elevator that was stopped. Richard was brandishing his gun threateningly to the kid.

"Are you the kid he was talkin' about?" He bent over and stared at the kid right in the face. "You live in that apartment too, huh?"

Richard drew back a little and lifted his gun. "Say, you look alot like a litte punk that I once caught sneakin' around there....Do you know somethin' about what's goin' on?!"

The kid ran away, frightened by the tone of Richard's voice. "Hey! Hey you! Stop!" He ran after the kid.

Henry cursed himself for not saying anything. The poor kid must be frightened now. He wished that he had found the kid and comfort him.

* * *

Henry felt like he was running around in circles. He found himself inside a building that seemed to have a never ending staircase.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

The brunette heard the scream come from above him. He hurried up the stairs for two reasons. One the scream sounded like it was in pain, and two, there was a ghost chasing his ass all the way up. He could feel stitches forming in his side as he ran from the lack of air. His legs were protesting as was the rest of his body, but he willed himself to keep on going.

He finally reached the top and found....An apartment door? Room 207?

He took the placard and knew that death would soon follow. He pushed his way in and saw Richard in a chair. The man was being electocuted!

"Uwaaaah! Eeeeeeennnn! Nyeeennn!" Richard was crying out.

Henry ran forward to try and help him. He grabbed the strap that was holding down Richard's hand but pulled back as he recieved a shock. He looked around and saw that there was nothing he could really do. There were numbers carved into his head. _19121._

He saw the kid standing near a window. He was pointing at something and Henry wasn't sure what it was.

"A....a....a...a....k....k...k...."Kid?"......Th....th.....th...that's n....n...no kid! It's...th....the 11121....m....m....man!" And with his final warning, Richard Braintree was dead. The smell of his burnt flesh was putrid.

Henry bowed his head and prayed that the man's soul could find peace in death. He wished that he had gotten here sooner. He wished that none of this had happened at all. His head reeled and he felt himself hit the ground. The infamous blackout was about to happen. He desperately tried to stay awake. He had to find out who was behind these murders.

"Henry, why do you insist on fighting? It only makes it worse."

"N-no! W-won't...." Was all Henry could say. He felt strong arms scoop him up again and hold him. This time, he felt lips brush against his in a soft kiss.

"Don't worry, it'll all be done soon. Just sleep."

And Henry did.

* * *

"Hey mister. Why are we here? What happened to him?"

"It's alright little Walter. Henry's just had a bad day. He's sleeping now." Walter said smiling to himself at his little joke. He tucked Henry into his bed. It had become a familiar routine of his. One that he was happy with.

The two of them were in Henry's bedroom. Walter knew what his mother looked like from inside. He had, after all, come back to finish his ritual and kill Joseph.

"Will he sleep forever? Like mom?"

"No. He shall awaken soon." He answered the little kid who was now laying next to Henry and touching his face with his small hands.

"I like Henry. He worries about me. Is that why you like him? Because he's nice?"

Walter didn't answer. He wasn't sure himself. Ever since he had seen Henry as a baby, he just knew he had to have him. It was like Henry called to him. He stood out to Walter. There was something about him that puzzled the older man. He had thought about it often, and every time he did, he could never find an answer.

Walter placed a hand on Henry's chest. He could feel his heart beating softly. Something that Walter would never feel again.

_'And neither shall you Henry when I am done. So for now, enjoy your warm and beating heart because soon you'll no longer have it.'_


	9. Sick and Apartments

"Looks like another one, captain.........got 1.....121....on his head.....It's just like that case from ten years ago......Yeah that Walter Sullivan case....But Sullivan's dead. They even got the body.....Must be some crazy copycat.....yeah but even so...."

Henry had awaken to his radio going off. He listened to it's tiny broadcast and figured that the police had found Richard while he was asleep. The radio was going in and out making it hard for Henry to hear the whole thing. He also found a bowl of hot chicken soup this morning. It was good and he was feeling feverish. A letter was left for him again.

_Reciever,_

_I know you have a slight fever, but you'll have to ignore it. I have provided you with nourishment again, but this will be the last time. From now on, I am going to test you further. I have to be absolutely positive that you are my correct choice. _

_Until then,_

_Assumption_

_P.S_

_Check your neighbor soon._

Henry was grateful for the food, but he had a nagging feeling about the letter. He had checked on Eileen and saw that she was getting fixed up. _'She must be going to a party.' _Was Henry's first thought. He saw her leaving and quickly dashed to his door in hopes to find her by looking out his peephole. All he saw was Frank pacing up and down past his door.

"Maybe if I don't pay my rent he'll make the police come and get me." He said to himself sarcastically. He also noticed that the bloodied hand prints on the wall were starting to expand.

"As if I need to see more blood." Again to himself. He feared that he might lose his voice from the lack of using it. The isolation was getting to him. That and the weird things happening to him.

Henry sighed and went back to his bedroom to lay down. He felt slightly dizzy and hoped that it would pass. He was cut and bruised everywhere and he was pretty sure that his injuries weren't going to end there. He closed his eyes and hardly noticed that he had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Aawww Henry. What am I going to do with you?"

Walter sat on the edge of the bed watching Henry sleep. The brunette looked as though he would never wake up. He was hoping that Henry would just go through with his routine, but he kept forgetting that the other was a mortal. It had been so long since he was one that Walter wondered what it was like to get sick again.

_'Must be awful. Henry looks like he's about to die.' _He chuckled to himself. He knew that Henry would, but right now it was too soon.

Walter reached into a pocket of his coat and produced a dull green pill. While at the ophanage, he learned how to make this herbal concoction that made fevers go away in a matter of minutes. The only problem with it was the bitter taste and how you felt the need to puke later.

He was about to set it down next to the phone, but realized something. Henry would never take a pill that he himself could not identify. He had watched him enough to know this. He considered leaving a note, but then that wouldn't work. He had just gotten him to eat his food, but to get him to swallow medicine........

Walter contemplated his options for a moment, then he got up and went to the kitchen. He found a glass and filled it with water. After that he returned to the room and tilted Henry's head up, opening his mouth as well. He put the pill in his own mouth with the water and leaned down. His lips met Henry's and he forced the medicine down. He felt Henry unconciously swallow but he lingered. He wanted the kiss to last forever, even if it was one sided, but he stopped. Henry would wake up soon and he didn't want to scare him again.

"I'll be back for you sooner than you think." Was the last thing he whispered before he disappeared.

* * *

Henry woke up again to find that it was late afternoon. Or at least that's what he assumed as it was cloudy outside. He was amazed that he felt better and that he had a bitter taste in his mouth. That led him to the bathroom where he threw up.

"Great way to wake up. At least I'm not sick anymore."

He stood up and wished he could flush the toilet. It stopped working earlier.

After he straightened up he realized two things. One, the hole was huge! Two, there were no noises coming out of it. _'Right. Here I go.'_

_

* * *

_The white light was back. Henry waited for a moment, then...

"So, I see you are better."

"No thanks to you." Henry meant it to be sarcastic, but the other seemed to think that he was genuinly thanking him.

"I'm glad that my remedy worked. But, how did you know it was me?"

"I didn't until just now. I was-"

Henry was cut off when he felt a weird sensation. He could have sworn that someone just kissed him. He felt a gentle brush and then it was gone.

"What the Hell?" Henry wanted to ask if he was just kissed when his world went black.

* * *

He awoke a few seconds later. He was lying facedown on the floor, which looked like nothing but wire mesh and flesh. He slowly looked up and the location registered into his mind.

_'This is my aparment building! But why-"_

His thoughts stopped as soon as he saw a figure. It was a man with blonde hair and a blue coat. _'That's the man that appeared in my room that day! What's he doing here!?"_

Henry stood up and watched as the man stood staring at a door. _'Is that Eileen's door?' _The man knocked four times on her door, turn around and disappear down the corridor that headed to the lobby.

He waited until he was gone before he started moving again. He saw his room and the kid was there, knocking on his door.

"Hey! Walter! Stay there!" Henry called out to the little boy, but the kid didn't seem to have heard him. Henry ran up to him and was surprised when the kid seemed to have vanished once again. He looked around wildly and saw that the boy was no where in sight.

As he was looking around, he noticed that the demon dogs seemed to be dead. _'Good. That's one less thing I have to worry about.'_

Henry made his way to the door in pursuit of the man. After going through the door, wondering where the man could have gone he found out that he didn't have to go far. The blonde was sitting on the stairs directly in front of Henry now. He approached him quietly and saw that the man was holding something in his hands.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Why were you knocking on Eileen's door?" Henry blurted out rather fast. He waited for a response but got nothing. He was about to yell when the man finally looked at him.

"I got this from Ms. Galvin a long, long time ago. She was younger than me back then.....She looked so happy holding her mother's hand." The blue coated man told Henry as if he was in a world of his own. He had a far off look on his face.

A moment later, he seemed to have focused back on Henry. "Here. I'll give it to you." Was all he said before he put the doll on the stairs next to him. Henry knew that that's all he was going to get from the ever secretive man. He stared at the doll for a moment. Something told him to take it. His hands went to reach down and grab the shabby looking doll.

_"Don't take things from strangers."_

Henry stopped himself from taking it. He remembered the old warning that his mother had told him when he was little. He stopped and looked at the man, who was still looking at the ground. He certainly didn't know him and he was not about to take something from this man.

Henry backtracked his way to the hall where he just came from. He didn't see how the man smiled and grabbed the doll again.

"Ah so selfless Reciever. One day, that'll be your undoing." Walter stood up and pocketed the doll. He looked to the door that his beloved had just gone through. It was funny to him that both of his heart's desires were in the same room. Both were waiting for him and both seemed so unatainable.

* * *

Henry went from door to door, knocking on the other tenants' doors, but noone anwered. He even tried Eileen's, but she didn't answer either. He didn't like this new idea of his apartment. The walls and floor were slick and squished everytime he walked on it. The air was stagnant and smelled faintly of rust and blood.

He tried opening up the doors and not one of the budged, except room 301. Curiuos as to why, Henry pushed his way into the door. He looked around and went from room to room. He had already read the diary on the table and took the red scrap of paper. He rememebered seeing one under his door and vaguely wondered what to do with it. Maybe if he shoved it under his door, the mysterious writer would tell him something else.

He had gone into the bedroom and read the magazine article as well. Right now, he was looking at the posters on the wall. They both had keys.

_'They must go to these specific rooms! And if I get into the Super's room, maybe I can get the keys, unlock my door here, and return to the real world!'_

Henry felt elated and quickly grabbed both keys. Suddenly his head started hurting. "Aahhh! What-"

"Uuuunnnn."

Henry barely had time to turn around when he found himself facing a dead floating woman. He raced past her and she caught him in the kitchen, blocking him from escaping out the door. He looked around and saw the hole. _'That's my only chance!'_

Without further thought he climbed through.

* * *

Henry wasn't sure how, but he woke up inside his bed. He had gotten up and headed to his living room. He heard his dryer going and was immediately digusted when it spit out blood. As if he alredy didn't have enough in his shower.

He wondered if Frank was still pacing his room. Or had everyone else disappeared too? He checked out his peephole and hed back a surprised yell.

Walter was standing right outside his room. Looking right back at him as if to say, I know you're in there. Henry booked it. He ran to the bathroom and raced down the hole. Between a dead woman and the man out there, he'd chance himself with the ghost.

* * *

After hours of searching the apartments, axing his way through monsters, and finding papers in all of the weird places (The one laying on the dead cat was the worst.), Henry finally was able to find the key to Eileen's room. It was in his room and he could not remember it being there in the first place.

He crawled back through the hole and ran past the woman again. He reached outside of her room and heard a scream. Henry's heart quickened and he practically wrenched the door open only to be greeted by a gruesome sight.

Eileen was laying on the floor bleeding. Her body was horrible cut and bruised, the numbers 20121 were carved on her back.

_'Oh Eileen! I'm so sorry! I-'_

She stirred and Henry wondered if she was going to make it. He looked up and saw the little boy standing there. Eileen reached out to him.

"Hey kid....Thanks.....Did you find your mommy?" Eileen's voice was soft and whispery. "This place....It's dangerous....You need.....Hurry and get out of here....." And she fell into unconciousness. Both Henry and the boy were staring at her. Finally Henry knelt down and touched her. He could feel tears forming in his eyes.

"She's alright Reciever."

Henry couldn't see. His vision was fading and the tell tale sign that he was about to sleep again occured.

"Noo....She's....not.....Want to.....stay...." Henry tried his hardest to stay for Eileen, but he complied in the end. He let the darkness come and claim him once more.

* * *

Walter and little Walter stared at the scene before them. Finally, Walter picked Henry up and restored him to his room. It was funny that he could enter his mother from this world, but not in Henry's. He figured that must be his mother's way of letting him in, even though she was asleep.

Walter carried him over to his bed and laid him down. He then laid down next to Henry, cuddling him close.

"Soon we'll be together. We'll all be with Mother and you and I shall be lovers. We'll be the parents that little Walter never had."

Speaking of little Walter, the older one had a bone to pick with him. He didn't want the younger one learn of his killings. And he witnessed him just about to kill the woman. He stopped to save the kid's eyes and took off. He only came back when he saw Henry coming.

He sighed and kissed Henry. He hated leaving him, but he smiled and knew that he would be seeing him more and more later.


	10. Hospital

**I want to thank all of you readers and viewers for this story! Thank you for sticking with me so far!**

* * *

Henry awoke in his bed hours later. He just lay there in bed.

_'Eileen. I'm so sorry! I wish that I had been faster! I'm so sorry!' _Henry felt depressed. He had let Eileen down. She was probably dead by now.

He sighed and got up eventually. He had no idea what he was going to do. He finally decided to take his mind off of things and went into his living room. He went to his book case and pulled out his scrapbook of his family. He wanted to be carried away by thier sweet and loving memories. He wished that he could see them again even if it was for a short time.

Henry opened the book and immediately shut it closed.

"No! This isn't happening!"

He opened it again and confirmed his horror. The pictures in the album were no longer of his family. They were filled with pictures of the dead people he had seen. Only they were alive in these pictures and each looked like they were taken without permission.

There were two pictures of Cynthia. One had her yelling at a woman and the second one had her sneering at the camera.

Jasper had only one picture and he looked like he was about to scream.

Andrew had five pictures, each depicting how cruel he was to children and a mug shot of each.

Richard had two as well. In one he was flipping an old man off and the other he was smirking in his photo.

Henry continued and saw that there was only one picture of Eileen. She was smiling and looked happy. All of these pictures took up his two front pages. He turned the page and was even more horrified.

"What the Hell?" He flipped through the rest of his book and was even more agitated. There were thousands upon thousands of photos of him. Pictures of when he was a baby all the way up to now. There were pictures of him riding a bike when he was four, studying in his room when he was eighteen, him at birthday parties. All of them disturbed him, but one made him throw the book away from him and send him into a flurry of fear.

There, on the last page was a picture of him, sleeping in his bed. It looked rather recent.

"Someone must be getting in here. But how.....The hole!"

Henry grabbed his weapon and made for the bathroom. He opened the door and discovered that the hole had been sealed shut.

He frantically ran his hands over the circle as if he could open it with just his bare touch. "Nooo! Open up damn it!" At this point he was pounding on it with his fists until he felt something wet and knew it was his own blood. He sank to his knees, hands sliding down the wall. He felt tears fall down his face. What had he done to deserve this?

Henry didn't know how long he sat there, cursing himself. When he finally did get up, he made his way slowly into the living room again, his mind a total blank. Hs hands bled freely and yet he couldn't feel them. He turned and looked at his chaned up door. His reminder that he was a prisoner.

_'A prisoner in Hell.'_

He turned his head when something red caught his eye. There, under his door was a note and another plaquard. Henry quickly grabbed the letter and read through it. All it said was that the person who wrote it wished to warn Eileen as well.

_'And we both failed.' _Henry sighed and went into his storage chest to pull out some bandages, the stinging had finally caught up with him. As he was addressing his wound, the photographer wondered if he had any tools in his laundry room that could open his door. He was startled by this thought and wondered why he hadn't thought of it in the first place.

In less than a second he had thrown the door open and was staring at.....what was that?

Henry noticed a large stain like substance on his wall. He examined it and, after a few moments, realized that it looked like the plaquard that lay forgotten under his front door. There was a slight indention as well. Henry retrieved the plaquard and returned with it, examining them both. They were a perfect match. The only problem was, what now?

_"The wall Reciever.....the wall..."_

Henry felt something posses his arms. Willing him to put the plaquard in the wall. He tried to stop himself, but whatever it was was stronger than him. As soon as it went in, the wall collapsed upon itsself and formed four more indentions. Henry felt whatever it was leave him as if to say, now you do it. The brunette was stunned as writing appeared on the wall.

He read through it quickly and it formed a sort of riddle. He figured that he had to put the plaquards in thier rightful place. But why?

The brunette did as the riddle explained and he put them were he should. each of them brought back horrible memories. He silently vowed that he would find thier killer and put an end to them. The last plaquard, that belonged to Richard went in its slot and the wall collapsed again. It made another hole appear on the wall.

He quickly prepared himself for the battles ahead and grabbed his axe before making his way into the hole. He crawled and crawled for what seemed like an eternity before he reached that familiar light. He paused and wondered if he should just head back. The light that was soft before was now tinted slightly red. After a seconds hesitation, he stumbled forward into the light.

"Ah, you finally decided to join me Reciever. I thought that you were about to quit on me."

"What did Eileen ever do to you? Why would you hurt her? Answer me!"

"Miss Galvin has never done anything to me. It is her soul I am after. Yours will be collected much later."

Henry felt his anger rising. "So you just kill for the fun of it? Your a sick man! A sick and cowardly man!"

"And why do you say I am a coward?" The voice was taunting.

"Because you never show yourself to me!"

"Oh? You've seen me plenty of times. Shall I remind you of who I am?"

"Show yourself to me!"

"Fine. If that is what your heart desires."

And Henry's world went blank.

* * *

"Uugghnn....."

Henry's head was throbbing. He opened his eyes to dm lighting and a big silver light above him that wasn't in use. He slowly sat up and tried to gather his thoughts when a tinkling sound reached his ears. It was followed by a horrible squelching sound and he looked around for the source of the noise. The smell was just as horrible.

_'Like rotting flesh...'_

His thoughts were cut off as he found himself staring at a sillouette of a man behind a curtain. He gathered that he was in a hospital of sorts and that he was in the presence of someone he did not want to be near.

The man suddenly stood straight up, as if sensing that Henry was awake, and he peeked around the corner. When he saw Henry standing up he grinned and began walking toward him.

"Awake so soon Reciever? I thought that it would take you alot longer this time." The man said this while leering at Henry. It was a predetory gaze and it made the hairs on the back of the brunette's head stand up. He stumbled backward a bit as the man continued forward, revealing his true self. He was certainly taller than Henry and was quite muscular. The fact that he was covered in blood didn't help at all. In fact, it made him even more fierce looking.

Henry turned for the door when laughter reached his ears.

"I thought I was a coward. It looks like you're the real coward here." It was a mocking tone and Henry would have said something but he became aware that his trusty axe was gone. It was either fight or flight, and Henry chose flight.

He slammed the doors open and threw himself out of the room and onto the floor. Pure terror gripped his entire being and he quickly looked at the blonde, who had stopped at his feet, clearly telling Henry that he could kill him right now and noone would stop him. Henry quickly sat up, trying to get to his feet, only to have the man crouch down before him. He was trapped and he closed his eyes, waiting for the killer blow that would end his life forever.

The man chuckled and grabbed Henry's chin, forcing him to look upward. "Henry look at me."

Henry still kept his eyes firmly shut. He wasn't going to give his killer the satisfaction of seeing his eyes filled with terror as he died.

"I said look at me!"

This time Henry felt something plunge into his leg and he opened his eyes startled and he cried out in pain. The man withdrew a scalpel from his leg and held it up to show Henry.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" The man said, smirking and staring at Henry's eyes. "You have such beautiful eyes. They are full of life and innocence. Something that I once had, but no more." He trailed off and slammed his mouth onto the brunettes' in a bruising kiss. Henry pushed at him until he felt the small scalpel blade touch his throat in a warning sort of way, as if to say try and die.

Henry endured the kiss for what seemed like an eternity when the other finally pulled back. Blood was now smeared onto Henry's lips and Henry desperately wished that he could get the vile stuff off of him. But the blonde kept him firmly into his clutches.

"Not now Reciever. You will not die just yet. I have only one more death to go before it's your turn. And then your eyes shall remain dead and thier innocence gone. But for now, relish the fact that blood flows through your veins and that your heart still beats. When it is your turn, you shall have to give me your heart and give it to Mother."

With that he let Henry go and got up. He smiled at Henry and began to walk away. He reached the small corner the end of the little hall before he turned back to Henry.

"I'll make you a deal Henry. If you can keep Eileen alive, then I'll let you both go. If not, then I'm sad to say that I will keep my promise to Mother. Your axe is in the room that's just ahead of you."

And he left, giving Henry time to register what he said. He got up and went to the room that the man had indicated. Sure enough, his axe lay on the floor right below an x ray viewing board. Henry picked up his axe and looked at the pictures. He regonized them to be Eileen's.

"Eileen. Are you okay?"

* * *

An excruitating hour later found Henry inside the room staring at Eileen. He had gone through wheelchairs from Hell in the hallway and had been locked in a cage for almost half an hour before he even thought about trying the key.

Eileen was sleeping and groaning. She was all bandaged up and the sight of her made Henry feel even guiltier. He wished that he could have prevented this.

_'I'll make you a deal Henry. If you can keep Eileen alive, then I'll let you both go. If not, then I'm sad to say that I will keep my promise to Mother.'_

Those words kept repeating themselves through Henry's head like some sort of mantra. he pondered if the words were real or lies.

"Uugghnnn...."

Henry started and realized that Eileen was waking up. He got a little closer as Eileen opened her eyes. She looked at him and began to scream.

"Eileen! Eileen, relax!" Henry said, grabbing her so that she wouldn't fall off the bed and hurt herself even more.

She continued to sob until she looked at Henry. "Y-you're Henry from next door.....What're you doing here?"

Henry wasn't sure if telling her that a killer was keeping them trapped and trying to kill them for his mother. Or the fact that he was trapped in his apartment because of him.

"I don't....I don't know where to start." He said shrugging his shoulders. "There was this strage hole in my room...I saw people getting killed....all these wierd other worlds....And I saw you get attacked to...." He wasn't sure were to begin and was pretty sure he sounded crazy.

"What are you talking about? I'm suposed to believe that?" Eileen sounded as though this was all his fault.

"But it true! And there was a kid with you..."

Eileen looked away from him and stared at the floor. "I remember now. I was getting ready to go to my friend's party...The boy protected me from the man with the coat....I'm sorry I didn't believe you.....I guess there's something wrong with me...I just feel so scared."

Henry could relate to her fear. His was slightly increased as well.

* * *

It took a small amount of coaxing for Eileen to follow him. He gave her back her purse and they had proceeded toward the hole that Henry had found earlier.

He had to battle his way through monsters as soon as they left the room. It was like he was being challenged. Together, they battled thier way through until they reached the hole.

"Henry?" Eileen looked puzzled.

"Come on."

Henry went through the hole and pulled Eileen with him.

_'No Reciever. Only you, not her!'_

And Henry felt himself being yanked through the other side. He reached his laundry room and felt something smash across his head. He hit the floor and new no more.

* * *

Walter tsked as he drew Henry towards him. Really, he thought it would be that simple?

The blonde picked up the smaller male and flipped him over his shoulder as if he was nothing but paper. Opening the door, he heard thumping coming from the bathroom. He sighed and went to the bedroom to dump the male onto his bed, before making his way to the bathroom.

The sink doors were opening and closing of thier own accord. Walter debated on helping out Henry or not. After a moment he decided that he would and pulled a candle out of his pocket along with a lighter. He lit the candle and placed it in front of the sink where it burned down until nothing remained. As soon as it was gone, the doors stayed shut.

He hoped that Henry would figure it out for himself later. Now that the bigger portal was open the tormented spirits would keep slipping through.

Walter made his way back to Henry and laid down with him. Pulling him close and holding him, he lightly breathed in the brunette's unique scent. He always smelled of rain as it touched parched earth. Musky yet sweet.

"Oh Reciever, if only you knew the trouble I have been saving you from. I think I'm going to soft on you." He kissed his on the lips and held him closer. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into a light sleep.


	11. Fear and Subway 2nd Time

**As some of you may have noticed, I have put up a poll for this story. I can't decide on what ending to use, so vote and tell me! Thanks!!!!!**

* * *

Some hours later, Walter was awakened by some movements. It took him a moment to realize that the brunette next to him was having nightmares. And no doubt, they were brought on by what he had seen for the past few days. Henry kept thrashing about as if he was fighting for his life. Walter ran his hands through his hair and kissed him once again. He pulled away quickly to make sure he didn't wake him up.

_'And little does he know that the real danger is right here and was sleeping next to him.' _Walter snickered and sat up, stretching. He smiled at Henry's whimpers of fear until he heard the man utter "Not afraid of you Assumption," in a loud and bold voice.

He frowned. _'Not afraid?' _So in his dream, he must be fighting him. And the fact that he said that he wasn't afraid with confidence made him....angry.

_'He has to fear me! He was outside of the hospita room!' _Memories flashed through his mind. True, Henry was frightened, but there was a certain fire in his eyes. A kind of fire that told him that Henry was not as weak as he made himself out to be. That he would hurt Walter if he had the chance.

_'Or he'll hurt Mother. He did it once, he'll do it again!' _Walter glared at Henry for a moment, before he got up and stalked out of the room and headed straight for the laundry room.

_'He must fear me! And I will make sure he does!'_

* * *

Henry sat up with a jolt. He was breathing heavily and he was sweating all over. He gathered his mind and realized that he had a nightmare.

"It was just a bad dream." He whispered to himself. He felt as though he was forgetting something.

_'I remember coming through the hole, and then something hit me on the head. Eileen!'_

Henry looked around hopefully, checking to see if he had saved her. Nothing.

**Crash! Clunk!**

Henry jumped from his bed and ran to his living room. His ceiling fan had fallen to the table and cut chunks out of it.

_'Great. If I get out of here, Frank is going to kill me.' _Henry felt as though he couldn't breathe as easily too. _'The air feels...heavy now.'_

Henry wondered where Eileen could have gone. He checked his peephole to her room, but didn't see her. he went to his front door and found a letter again.

_The police are still stubbornly acting as if it's just a copycat case. So I figured things probably hadn't been touched here. But I was wrong. I should have come sooner. The cemetary was in such bad condition that it was almost sad. The storm must have raised the sea level. Anyway, that's how it was when i found Walter Sullivan's grave. _

Henry couldn't make out anymore of the writing. It was all blotchy and faded. He put it back on his counter and went into his laundry room. His axe lay forgotten on the floor. He picked it up and headed for the hole. He crawled through it once more.

* * *

He crawled until he saw a light. It was dim and and instead of being able to gently eased to the hole opening, he fell out of it onto the cold tile surface of the hospital floor. It turns out that the dim lighing was the lamp in the room.

_'I think I broke my ass.' _Henry thought grunting at the pain. He heard a shuffling noise and looked up to see Eileen.

"Henry!" She moved torward him. She hugged him with her good arm for a moment before pulling back.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Henry asked concernedly.

"Yeah! And I didn't see any hole either! You just disappeared all of a sudden!" She sounded rather angry. "I can't stay here by myself....I'll be cursed...I know it....What am I gonna do?"

Henry thought for a moment. "I might know a way to save you....Do you know about someone named Joseph?" He hoped that maybe he could find out if he knew anything and warned Eileen about thier current predicament.

"Yeah he was the guy who lived in your apartment before you." She walked away, holding her head as if she was lost in thought. "I think he was a journalist or something.." She went back into her thoughts again. "He disappeared about six months before you moved in...But towards the end...He started acting really weird..." She stopped and looked at Henry with a questioning gaze. Henry decided to fill her in.

"Yeah, he was doing an investigation...About a religious cult and a man named Walter Sullivan." Henry tried to explain, but he didn't want to scare Eileen anymore than she felt. "I got this letter from him...He told me to go down....down into the deepest part of him....and to look for the ultimate Truth."

Eileen looked rather unsure of herself. Henry felt that he should be the leader for her.

"Let's do that. There must be something down there."

Eileen gave a moments thought before," Okay, I'll so it. You're the only chance I got..."

Henry felt elated. But that quickly disappeared when another thought struck him. _'Just where is this down to him?'_

* * *

"This is crazy."

"You said it."

He and Eileen were now at the top of a long ramp. It was dark and foggy and the ramp looked like it would fall apart at any given moment. That, and there was blood leading downwards.

Eileen finally shrugged and moved forward making Henry trail after her. For someone who was injured, Eileen was no push over. Henry was quite shocked when she started beating the crap out of monsters with her purse. This prompted a little teasing from him about her being a monster slayer wielding a purse of power.

As the moved down, things were getting creepier by the minute. There were mannequins stabbed through, body parts here and there, and even more blood followed. It took them at least fifteen minutes to reach...a door?

Henry instictivly raised his axe and opened the door only to be met with nothing. They contiuned on until they reached another door. He was ready to open it when something white caught his eye. He looked at the shelf it was on and found a candle. He examined it for a moment. There was a circle on it. _'Just like in my apartment.'_

"What is it?"

Henry pocketed it before turning and replying, "Nothing."

They opened the door into a small corridor that was dark....Was that...monkies he was hearing?

Henry and Eileen looked at each other. At the end of the tunnel, a man shaped figure was waddling toward them and was making monkey sounds. It took Henry a moment to figure out that they were monsters before he started chopping them left and right. His arms were killing him when he was done slaying the last one.

"After this, I never want to hear another monkey again."

Eileen just laughed.

* * *

Henry finally recoginized where they were. They were in the subway station.

_'The place where Cynthia died.' _Henry didn't have much time to dwell on it. There was black hair, everywhere, and it was leading him to the turnstiles.

"Eileen stay behind me." Henry turned and told her. She didn't move or respond. "Eileen?" Nothing.

"She can't hear you Reciever."

Henry whirled around to find Walter standing mere centimeters from his face, grinning.

The brunette backed up slightly, but caught himself. He wasn't going to cower from this man right now. He had to protect Eileen...

Walter looked over his shoulder at the turnstiles and his grin widened. "I won't tell you what's ahead of you right now, but I really just came by to say that I will not help you this time at all."

He frowned and looked at Henry, his face more serious than moments ago.

"I will come after you Henry. I am going to kill you. And I am going to make you weaker every seond. And I-," Here, he leaned forward and licked Henry's left earlobe, "Will make you love me because of it."

Henry recoiled and pushed him away, the disgusted look aparrant on his face. Walter smirked briefly before walking away. "You have a visitor Henry. Play nicely you three." He called out tauntingly before he vanished from sight completely.

"Henry?"

Henry looked at Eileen. She had come to her senses. He put on a brave face and continued forward, and he saw someone laying on the ground.

_'Cynthia!'_

The figure began to move slowly away from its spot on the floor, making all sorts of crying sounds. Henry raised his axe, ready to kill her...again.

* * *

The battle with Cynthia took forever until finally, Henry remembered something Joseph had wrote to him. He had to go back and grab his Sword of Obedience. He had left her there, pinned to the ground.

But the adventure in this horrid place was far from over.

After battling thier way through various beasts, they finally figured out where they needed to go. Henry had to wash his coin that he found inside of a little box on the train. Afterwards, he quickly returned back and put the coin in a vending machine. The clues were rather obvious as they both had the same symbol. That and the kid left him a note with the little toy key in it.

_Mommy,_

_I'll giv you this so pleez_

_wake up soon_

_It's inside my toy train._

He got a key tagged as the murder scene key. And after that, all they got was a train handle. Henry spent over an hour racking his brains until he remembered that there was a train that was missing a handle and that it was at a different platform. Eileen nodded and they both set off for that train. What they weren't expecting was the ghosts that followed them.

"Henry hurry! They're catching up to us!"

"I'm trying!"

The rusty handle did not want to fit itsslf in the holder. Then, finally, it seemed as though it was a miracle, the handle fit and turned. It made the train move and open up a new doorway. Henry hurried Eileen to the door and just barely made it himself when he felt ghost hands clawing at his back. He quickly slammed the door shut and turned around to find that they were on the ramp again.

"Do we...continue going down?"

Henry looked at Eileen. "I guess we have to. I guess this is what they mean by the deepest part of him."

Eileen looked scared and ready to cry. Henry reached down and grabbed her uninjured hand, letting her know that he was with her the entire thing through.

Little did the two know that there was a shadow amongst them.

* * *

Walter watched as Henry grabbed Eileen's hand and held it tightly. He murmured to her soothing words to calm her. And shortly after, he pulled her close to him and hugged her lightly.

And as Walter watched the scene, he felt jealousy course through him.

Henry should only touch him and no one else. Henry belonged to Walter.

As the two went through the door to thier next uncertain doom, Walter realized that in order for Henry to pay attention to him...

"Eileen needs to die quickly." Was whispered to no one.


	12. Near Death and a Dash of Dreams

It had taken Eileen a little coaxing, but eventually she gave in. There was nothing else she could do. It was either follow Henry and hope to live, or have another chance at meeting the man in the coat and possibly die this time.

"Don't worry Eileen. I'll protect you."

Eileen felt warm and comforted about that. The day that Henry moved in was about the best day of her life. She didn't know much about him, but she had seen him every now and then from a distance. She knew that he was shy and rather introverted. He often looked like he wanted to talk to her, but he'd loose his confidence and merely nod and smile at her. It drove her crazy! She wanted him to open up to her. She wanted to date Henry ever since she saw him and developed a sort of crush on him.

_'He's such a strong man. He would probably make an excellent husband to some one some day. If we ever make it out of here, maybe I will ask him out.' _Eileen thought, though the last part was slightly bitter.

She knew that Henry was every woman's dream man. He was handsom, sweet, loving, and intelligent. He was wonderful with children. She saw him often save the little kids that lived in one of the apartments from Richard Braintree's wrath. Eileen remembered one Christmas, he even gave them each some candy for no reason at all. She had a slight suspicion that he might have felt bad for the parents that had little to give to thier kids.

_'I think I may love you Henry Townshend. Maybe when we get out of this place, maybe I will become Mrs. Eileen Townshend.' _She smiled at the thought, hope filled her entire being.

It was a shame really that she was not paying any attention to her surroundings. She might have noticed a man standing not to far away from them with a killer's gleam in his eyes. A man that was currently prepared to do something that was not a part of his original plan.

She never saw the man in the blue coat. And he followed the pair straight to the cemetary. They only just looked up when they heard a rather loud click from a gun's trigger with a manical laughter that followed.

* * *

**Bang!**

"Aahh!"

Henry collapsed at the sudden piercing pain in his left shoulder. He clasped his hand over the wound to see blood. _His blood!_

Another click was heard and Henry staggered to his feet. He swayed and lost his footing he nearly ran into a torch. He kneeled down and felt a bit of wood underneathe him. _Wood?_

Something told him to pick it up and light it. Like something had been transferred between bullet to him. He grabbed it and stood up, doing what the little voice inside of him said. Eileen was screaming like a banshee and started flailing her rider's crop at Walter. This had little effect as the man simply laughed at her futile attempts and aimed the gun at her.

"No!"

Henry slammed into Walter and knocked him off balance. Walter barely hit the ground when Henry and Eileen booked it. They ran through the graveyard and out the door into the open.

_"The well Reciever.....I'm here....the well..."_

"What?"

"Eileen looked at him puzzled. "I didn't say anything."

_"The well..."_

Henry was bewildered. Maybe he had lost too much blood? And speaking of pain, wasn't that man just on the other side of that....

**Creaaakkk!**

Henry darted forward to the well and looked in with his torch. There was a doll's head in there. He couldn't think. All he did was grab it and run, Eileen trailing behind him. They ran and ran until they reached the Wish House. Once they were inside the doors, both of them stared at the door in alarm. They stood there for maybe fie minutes before Eileen looked at Henry.

"Henry, do you think he'll come in here?" She asked, fear gripping at her insides.

Henry thought about it. "No. I think he doesn't want to come near this place." Though he said that, he believed that thier encounters would not stop here. He groaned as the pain came back to him. He searched around in his pockets and realized that he didn't have any medical kits on him. In fact, he had only his axe and the wood that he was carrying. It seemed to have gone out while they were running.

He looked around him and saw that the Wish House was no longer there. Instead a smoldering pile of wood and ash greeted him. _'I'm sorry Jasper.'_

The brunette made his way toward the remains and almost immediatly spotted the hole that he had once used. He thought about going, but that would mean leaving Eileen in certain danger. But if he didn't, then he would die from blood loss. He could already see his vision blurring.

"Eileen. I have to go."

"No! Don't leave me!"

"Eileen. I need to get this bandaged. If I don't, I'll die."

Eileen stared at Henry. He was slightly swaying and he was slightly pale. She knew that he would not leave her if she insisted he stay. "Go. I'll hide here."

Henry nodded and climbed into the hole. He crawled and grunted in pain, his world was already starting to go dark. He could see his laundry door on the other side, but he could feel himself fading.

_'I didn't...make it.....Eileen...I..tried...'_

Henry stopped his crawling and simply laid there. Unconcious and already heeding to death's call.

* * *

Walter had watched Henry crawl through the hole and felt worried. He had fataly wounded his Reciever and the brunette's light was slowly starting to fade. He could see Henry battling against death as he lost more blood each and every second.

He quickly transported himself to Henry's apartment and waited. His Henry should come out of that hole in five minutes. He stared at the hole and didn't see anything. After ten minutes, he climbed in and saw Henry laying there, slowly but surely dying. Walter wasted no time in pulling the brunette out.

After he had fished him out, he quickly laid the smaller male on the floor and pulled his shirt apart. He reached into his pocket and produced a small set of surgeon tweezers, a scalpel, and thread and needle. The blonde set to his task and was able to get the bullet out without to much of a hassle. He had to make cuts here and there, and quickly sewed the wound up. After the deed was done, he went to the bathroom and found a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He brought it back and cleaned him.

The problem that Walter now faced was blood loss. He could see that Henry's light was fading. Like a candle slowly being extinguished.

_'How do I help you out of this one Henry? I cannot simply allow you to die. I want to see you live for awhile longer. You must also die in order. So, what to do?' _Walter paused in his thoughts. He remembered when he became immortal, he had to create a pool for his own immortality. He still had to drink from it in order to keep going. But should he give some to Henry?

_'It must be done.' _Walter reached his decision and went to the hall. He faced the back wall and willed himself through it. He had built the wall and pool inside. He created everything in there. He went over to the hanging body in the middle. His old body. The one that was rotting away and it made him feel slightly chilled everytime. It was like his body wanted his spirit back.

He grabbed a chalice from his alter and scooped up some of the black liquid that had formed around it. He left the chamber with the cup full and brought it back to Henry. He put it to the brunette's lips and sat him up slightly. He dumped the contents into the other's mouth and forced him to swallow. The liquid would allow Henry to not die and heal faster, but it would only last for a short while.

Walter pulled it back and put it on the nightstand. He crawled into the bed and held his Reciever once more. He liked how warm Henry felt. The sweet smell the brunette gave off. He kept his thoughts going until he fell asleep.

**Warning: Yaoi! If you don't want to read, then skip! You have been warned!**

* * *

_Walter lay sleeping on the bed when he felt the other shift. His eyes snapped open and he found Henry staring back at him with his hazel green eyes. He was sure that the smaller male would scream and try to escape. He coiled his muscles, ready to launch at Henry if it was necessary. Instead Henry slowly rolled over and straddled Walter's waist._

_"Reciever, what are you doing?" Walter enquired, making sure to not show his uneasiness._

_He was real surprised when Henry put a finger to his lips in a shushing sort of way before he leaned down and pressed his lips to the blonde's. The kiss was soft and hesitant and Walter soon found himself kissing back, pushing his tongue in the other's mouth. The two fought for dominance before Walter won and he quickly rolled them over so that thier positions were reversed._

_Walter pulled away from Henry and looked down at him. The photographer was beautiful. His eyes were half lidded in pleasure and his lips were pinkend by thier kiss. His shirt was still gone and the blonde could see that his Henry was not very muscular. He was slightly thinner than what his clothes made him look like and his skin was giving off a soft glow in the candle light._

_'When did I light candles?' Walter thought briefly but it quickly left him when Henry pulled Walter back down for another kiss. Walter let his hands roam his chest and he carassed the tender skin under his cold hands. Henry moaned and his hands went to undo the jacket that the blonde was wearing. Walter helped him and pulled off his coat along with his black shirt that looked very much like Henry's white one._

_Pretty soon, all of thier clothing had been tossed aside and they were naked, teasing each other. Walter couldn't stand it anymore. He had to have Henry and he had to have him now!_

_He moved Henry's legs so that they wrapped around his waist. He quickly spit into his calloused hands and ran them up his shaft. After a moment, he deemed himself ready and quickly thrusted into the brunette._

_Henry gave out a pained yelp and squirmed. Walter held him down and began to tease the tip of Henry's dick, trying to distract him from any pain he felt. After a moment or two, letting Henry adjust to his size, he started to thrust into him slowly. The killer desperately tried to find that one spot...._

_"Aaaahhh! There!" _

_He'd found it. Walter quickened his pace and thrusted harder into the body below him._

_"Ooohhh...aahh...uuunn...yeah!" Henry was thrusting back against Walter, thier movements in synchonization._

_"Ooh God! Harder!" Henry moaned out for Walter._

_And Walter complied. He thrusted harder and faster, making Henry moan louder and louder. Walter was being encouraged by those cries and he felt the need to claim the young man. He bit into Henry's neck and licked the blood away from his mark. _

_This seemed to make the other feel pleasure because he screamed, arching his back. "Aaahhh! D-do that again!"_

_Again the blonde complied and bit the other side earning himself another keening cry. _

_"Oh I-I'm c-coming!" And Henry did. He came all over thier stomachs. His muscles clenched around Walter's cock and the killer thrusted a couple more times before he emptied his load into his new lover._

_Walter collapsed on Henry and lay there panting. He had just made the other his official lover. Yet it seemed so fake. Why?_

_Before he could answer that he felt something prodding his side...._

_"Wake up."_

* * *

"Wake up!"

Walter stirred and realized that the poking feeling in his side was little Walter. He groaned and also figured out that he had a dream. As proof, his pants now felt wet, pressumably where he came. There was a little on Henry's pants and he figured that he must have molested Henry a little in his sleep.

"What?"

Little Walter seemed to have guessed that his older self was irritaed because he quickly backed away and said, "Richard Braintree is trying to leave his place again. I tried to stop him, but he won't listen."

The older of them sighed and looked at Henry. He knew he had to leave anyway. "I'll be there in a minute."

The child seemed pleased with the answer because he nodded and left the room. Walter got up and, after a moments hesitation, rumaged through Henry's closet and found a clean white shirt. He dressed Henry and left.

_'Soon enough my dream will become a reality. And you Henry will be my love and only mine. We shall be here with Mother forever. You will never have to leave me.'_


	13. The Amulet

**The end is near! Can you feel it?! XD**

* * *

Henry didn't know how long he had slept, but he noticed two other things.

One, he was completely healed and no longer had a bullet wound. There was only dried blood were it was.

And two, the side of his pants felt slightly sticky. He couldn't figure why, but he didn't dwell on it either.

No, the biggest thing that bothered him was, how did he survive? Why was he in his room? Nothing was making sense anymore. Henry tried and tried to come up perfectly logical explaination, but he couldn't.

_'Eileen!' _Henry abandoned his thoughts immediately and went out of his room. He had to get back to Eileen. There was no telling what kind of trouble she might be in.

**'Clang! Clang Clang! Clang!'**

Henry sighed. A new haunting seemed to have maifested itsself in his home again. This time he found his windows were rattling up and down.

_'Maybe if I leave them they'll make enough noise for other people to hear.' _Henry mused for a moment. He shook his head. _'No. Even me banging and screaming wasn't enough.'_

Henry turned to his chest and rummaged through it for a candle. After he found one, he lit it and placed it next to the windows. A few short minutes later, the rattling became weaker and weaker until it stopped completely.

"I'm coming Eileen." Henry said to no one. He knew that even worse things were where Eileen was.

* * *

"Henry!"

Said male was barely out of the hole and Eileen was limping towards him, relief on her face.

"Are you okay? Did you manage to take care of the wound?" She asked anxiously.

"I'm...okay." Henry wasn't sure if telling her that he woke up in his bed with no wound was a good idea.

"Thank God!"

Henry just nodded at the woman. "So, I guess we continue?"

"I guess so." Eileen looked at the ground rather miserably. "It's the only chance we've got right?"

They each continued on, fear etched into thier hearts as if thier next moment could be thier last.

* * *

**The Real World**

"John. I'm really worried."

A man with dark brown hair that was starting to receed looked up at his wife from his paper. "I know. But Henry's a man now. He's probably off with some woman and doesn't want to seem like a mama's boy."

The parents of Henry Townshend were currently sitting in the living room. John Townshend was reading a paper and Lily was sitting opposite him, doing a little crossword puzzle. She wasn't solving any words. She was more worried about her son than anything.

Neither of them had heard from him in over two weeks. Frankly, they were both worried, but Lily even more so.

It seemed like she had just had him yesterday. She could remember when she used to look over into the bassenet and see her son smiling back at her. Henry was always a quiet baby. He hardly ever cried, but when he did, it was usually something they couldn't explain.

Lily remebered one of them vivdly.

_The sun was shining bright that day. Not a cloud in the sky. They had brought Henry over to meet his grandparents on his first birthday. They had settled Henry down in a spare bedroom for a nap. It was still a couple of hours before they would celebrate. Lily was in the kitchen helping the grandmother with the food. John was outside with grandpa making the outside arrangements._

_"Waaahh! Wahwahwahhh!"_

_Lily heard the cries of her child and figured that he must be hungry. "And there's the birthday boy demanding food already." The grandmother chuckled at her remark._

_Lily smiled and went through her diaper bag to make some food for Henry...._

_THUD!_

_Something heavy fell upstairs and Henry's crying got louder and shriller. Her heart skipped a beat. The two women looked at each other and, without any thought, both of them left to investigate. The mother grabbed the nearest kitchen knife and raised it, ready to kill anything that came close to her baby...._

_They reached the door that seperated Lily from Henry. Lily wrenched the door open and posed her knife up only to be greeted by....nothing._

_There was evidence that someone had been there aside from the crying baby. There were muddy footprints leading from the second story window all the way to the little craddle that held Henry. The craddle was overturned..._

_"Henry!" _

_Lily rushed forward and found her baby laying on the bed. A silver amulet hung around his neck, draping off his shoulders slightly. The grandmother headed out of the room, telling her that she would go get thier husbands. Henry's mother picked him up and began to craddle him. After a little rocking, Henry seemed to have fallen asleep again. Carefully, with one hand, Lily removed the amulet and put it in her pocket. _

_"Lily! Is everything all right!?" _

_Lily looked up and saw her husband standing there, worry was evident on his face. _

_"Yes. Henry's fine. We should call the police."_

_The entire day was cancelled. The police searched around the neighborhood and every street around it, but they found nothing. Even with all of the evidence, there was still nothing to be found. The police dismissed it as some sort of prank set up by teenagers. They left, but assured the family that they would be on the look out for anything unusual._

_Since that day, nothing was ever quiet around anyplace that Henry was in._

* * *

Lily got up and headed for the upstairs.

"Where're you going?" John asked looking up from his paper.

"Oh, I'm just going to check on something." And she left with no further explaination. She headed towards Henry's old room. It had been turned into a spare bedroom sice he left. Lily carefully made her way to the bed that sat at the far end of the room, tucked away into a corner. She looked around to listen if her husband was coming. After deemming it safe to look, she felt under the bed for a loose floorboard. After finding it, she opened it up and pulled out a small graying handkerchief.

Once she had it, she opened it and saw the same silver amulet that had been around Henry that same day. She often thought that it was cursed and thought about throwing it out. But for some reason, something kept telling her to keep it. Ever since she had found it, she tried to find the meaning behind the symbol.

The symbol that had been etched onto the amulet was a single bleeding heart.

* * *

**Forest World**

They had one more doll piece to go.

Henry and Eileen had headed toward the lake when Henry's torch gave out. He remembered there was a brazier on the other side of the cave and they decided to light it there.

"Who's that?" Eileen nodded her head in the opposite direction of where they were. Henry looked behind him and saw a small figure swaying back and forth rather nervously by a statue. Henry shrugged and stepped closer. A few paces towards the figure and Henry recognized it as the boy he been seeing. He made his way over to the child.

He stopped and bent down slightly before the child and quietly asked, "Are you..Walter Sullivan?"

The kid backed up a few steps. He seemed to fear Henry. "That's what everybody calls me, but I don't really have a name." He was walking behind the statue now. Henry tried to follow him, but he kept a little space between them.

"Or a hime either...." The kid continued. "

Henry shrugged. "Well, what about a mom or dad?" He was now directly behind the statue.

"Yeah, but I never me 'em. They left South Ashfield Heights right after I was born."

Henry felt rather sad. He knew what this child would someday become. But, right now, Henry felt the urge to hold the child and tell him that everything was okay. He was brought out of his thoughts when Little Walter eyes lit up and he stood up straight.

"But soon I'll get to see my mom!" He smiled and looked rather ecstatic.

Henry was confused. Did he know where his mom was?

"Do you know where she is now?"

"Yeah of course--right where I was born. Lots of people tried to stop me, but it's fine now."

Henry moved toward the kid again and bent down once more, not quite coming out from behind the statue.

"It says in the scriptures that I'll be with her again. I gotta hurry, mom's waiting."

Henry didn't get to say anything else before the kid ran off. He came back to the front of the statue, wondering if he should have ran after him.

* * *

An hour later Henry and Eileen finally made it to the underground of the Wish House. They had to deal with Jasper and a few other things. Walter was there chasing them continully and it made the entire thing unpleasent. More hauntings were occuring in Henry's apartment and he wasn't sure if he would have enough candles to fend them off.

When they assembled the doll, both were surprised that it moved on its own. Henry feared that it would come to life and try to kill them. Thankfully, it rolled backwards and lay lifeless on the ground.

With a deep breath, both Henry and Eileen went through the door. They continued down the circular path until it reached another hole. Henry told Eileen to stay behind and he left her.

* * *

"He's coming!"

Walter nodded and waited. Sure enough, moments later, Henry came through the tunnel. Walter was ready, only this time, he had chlorphorm. He couldn't keep hitting his beloved now could he?

He pressed the cloth with the smell on it to Henry's face. It worked like a charm. His Reciever needed to rest. He carried his treasure to tebed room, with Little Walter in tow. He lowered Henry to the bed and removed his shoes, then he manuevered him into the bed, under the blankets.

"How come he can't see us when he's awake?"

Walter turned to his younger self. "Because he doesn't understand yet. When he does, he'll be able to be with us awake and asleep."

The blonde haired child shifted for a moment before he spoke again. "I think he wanted to hold me when I spoke to him. He had a sad look in his eyes."

"I don't doubt it. Henry is a special person. He is truely unique. I think he wanted to care for you. Much like Mother does."

Little Walter nodded in agreement before he left the room. Walter watched him for a moment before switching his gaze to the brunette before him. He could feel that the end was near. That it was almost Henry's time to go.

"I'm sorry that your life must end so quickly Reciever, but I have been waiting for so many years. I need you to hold on a little longer. The drink that I have given you will only last until you have to face me. Then you will become the mortal that you are now."

Walter moved forward and touched Henry's face. He caressed his cheek tenderly. It always made Walter wonder how Henry could be so warm. As far back as he could remember he was always cold.

"Don't worry Reciever. Death is not as bad as you seem to think it is."

The killer hesitated, then he pressed his lips to Henry's in a one sided kiss. He could never get enough of the other male. He was like a drug to Walter. A drug that he could not resist.

He forced himself to end the kiss and leave. He wanted to stay, but he had other plans he had to attend to.....

Starting with Eileen.


	14. Answers and Questions

**I have decided to make this as a sort of filler and to sort of fast forward out of Water Prison World 2nd time as nothing really happens here. Kay?**

**P.S.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

* * *

"I'm off to work honey."

John kissed his wife on the lips quickly. He looked at her intently for a moment as if he was going to say something.

"I might visit Henry today. Even if he has a girlfriend, I want to make sure he's okay."

John was afraid of this. "Lily. I'm sure he's fine, but if you want to visit, then I'm not going to stop you." He headed out the door again before he paused. "Just be careful okay?"

"I'll give you a call when I reach him." John nodded his head in defeat. He knew that when it came to Henry she was dead on seeing him.

"Just make sure you do."

After John left, Lily locked the door and headed to the study. She went over to the computer and turned it on. After checking her emails, she began researching for the meaning behind the amulet that had been left on her baby so long ago.

* * *

Walter watched the two run below him on the tower. Or more specifically, he was watching Henry. He had already set his plan in motion. Eileen's once pale skin was taking on black overtones. While they chalked it up to being bruises, Walter knew that it was him taking over. Now he could watch Henry through her eyes. He could be next to the brunette if he wanted to.

_'And they know nothing of it. They shall continue on in ignorance of thier true situation.'_

The blonde watched as they disappeared through the door to the second floor. He had left his reciever a path of clues as to what he needed to do. This time, he was not going to spell it out for Henry.

"Just wait a little longer my beauty. When the time is right, I shall save you from the garden full of weeds, like the precious flower that you are." Walter said quietly to himself.

The blonde melted with the shadows and waited until he could see his lovely Reciever again.

* * *

Lily looked at the clock on the wall again. It was a little over ten. She wanted to wait until at least twelve to see Henry.

"Okay, how about heart amulets from here?" Lily had no such luck. It wasn't a wiccan (1) amulet, nor was it a greek amulet.

After about an hour of pointless searching she gave up. Lily got up and just in time too. There was a thump at the door signaling thier morning paper was there. Lily fetched the paper and opened it.

_'Copycat Walter Sullivan Case Strikes Again!'_ Was on the front page. Lily continued on and found that at least four were killed and that one female, Eileen Galvin, had been hurt.

_'Miss Eileen Galvin of South Ashfield Heights was found nearly beaten to death in her own apartment room. The victim was immediatly taken to St. Jerome's hospital to recieve treatment. However, it is reported that Ms. Galvin has disappeared without a trace since two days ago. Officials say that if it indeed was a kidnapping, then they made a clean get away."_

Lily read on and on.

_'And one body was found in the burned down remains of the Wish House. It has been identified as Mr. Jasper Gein.'_

Lily stopped. Wish House.

Without another thought she went back to her computer and searched for Wish House. A photo of the building had popped up and underneath it was the tiltle, _'Wish House: Occult for the Holy Mother.'_

She scrawled through the history and beliefs of these people. She went through every symbol until....

There it was. The same amulet that had been around Henry's neck that day in the room. Lily pulled the amulet out just to make sure and she never let go.

_'The First Love's Amulet.'_

_The First Love's Amulet was used to symbolize a holy priest or priestess's love for another. It was used as a call to the other, so no matter how far away the other was from his or her lover, the amulet would always turn a reddish hue when thier desired one is present. It has not been determined as to what the metal is. It is said that there are only two in the entire world. Both went missing twenty years ago. _

Twenty years ago....

One had appeared around her son's neck. The other...

Without another thought, Lily rushed out the door. The amulet clutched tightly in her hand.

* * *

Walter watched as he unleashed his terror upon them. He relished in thier fear. Especially Henry's, it was like an aphrodiastic to him.

_'What I wouldn't give to have you now.'_ Walter's thoughts went rather astray. He knew that Henry was on his own right now. He left Mother Reborn to explore while she hid in a relatively safe place. Right now, Henry was so unprotected. Walter raised his gun, ready to shoot at his Reciever again as he took the stairs from the third floor to the second. His fingers gripped at the trigger, ready to fire, when his head started to hurt.

It was an excruciatig pain and Walter did his best to ignore it. There was only one way to make that happen and that meant his mother was in danger.

"Mother!" It was whispered and alarmed at the same time. Walter took one last look at his prey before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

Lily arrived at the apartments and knocked on the door that someone, Rachael, pointed out. She waited for the superintendent to respond before she did it again.

"Alright alright! I'm comin'!"

Frank opened the door to see Lily standing there, an inquisitive look on her face.

"Sorry ma'am. We don't have any rooms available right now. But you can try in another few months."

"Oh, no I'm here to try and see my son. Henry Townshend."

Frank's face lit up and yet darkened at the same time.

"Mrs. Townshend then, I'm afraid I haven't been able to get into touch with him either."

Lily felt her heart leap into her throat at these words. "Why not?"

Frank shook his head. "Let's go inside, I'll make tea and we can discuss this."

"No! I want to know now!"

"Okay Okay! Just, lower your voice." Frank sighed. "Your son has been keeping himself locked away into his room for days now. About a couple of weeks have gone by and no one has seen neither hide nor hair of him. I've tried to get into his room, but the key doesn't even go into the lock. I can't reach him through the phone or even get return notes from him. It's like he vanished without a trace."

Lily felt tears coming to her eyes. "Can I try and see him?"

Frank thought about it for a moment. He was about to say no, but stopped when he saw the fear in her eyes. He knew that look when he himself wore it when he had heard of his son's death. It was heartbraking.

"Here, you can try to get a hold of him. I'll give you his key. I don't think it will work, but it's worth a shot."

Lily's tears fell slowly down her face. "Thank you."

* * *

Walter patroled around his mother first. He immediatly saw what the problem was, Henry's mother.

Even though Lily was nothing more than a mortal, she was still a threat. If it meant burning down the place to save her baby, then she would do that. If there was one thing that Walter knew about mother's was thier undying love for thier children.

_'Not that I would know that feeling.' _He thought sadly.

He watched as Lily walked up to room 302's door. It was then that he felt a throbbing near his heart.

_'My pocket?'_

Walter reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the amulet. It was glowing red and it throbbed as if it were alive.

_'Why do you have it? I guess it's time to ask.'_

With that Walter stepped out of the shadows and startled the woman that held the other amulet.

* * *

It was when Lily reached her son's room that she felt her hand start to pulse. She nearly shrieked and dropped the amulet that she just realized was in her hand.

"Lily Townshend."

Again Lily almost screamed and she whirled around only to come face to face with the man that had haunted her dreams for as long as she could remember.

"H-how are you still alive? You should be dead!"

Walter watched the Lily with amusement. There really were no bounderies between her and saving her son's life.

"My body maybe dead, but I am much more than that now. My question is why are you here and why do you have Henry's gift from me?"

"You stay away from him you monster! I'll never let you harm Henry!"

Walter smirked and regarded the woman before him. "I need his death to complete the awakening of Mother." He stated simply as if he was talking to a child that asked how come the sky was blue.

Lily couldn't believe her ears. "What?"

"I need him to die. But don't worry. I'll make him like me. He needn't die completely."

"What the hell are you saying!? You don't make any sense!"

"Henry will know what I am talking about."

Lily couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. "Why?" She half whispered.

"Why what?" Walter asked cocking his head a little, grinning.

"Why him? Why my baby?"

At this point Walter chose to lean in a little closer to her. "Because he called me."

Lily's face fell into confusion. "That day in the subway, you showed him to me and I felt him need me. He needed me as much as I needed him. I am his darkness and he is my light so to speak."

While he said this he carefully tugged the amulet away from Lily's hands.

"That still doesn't make sense."

Walter leaned away from her and began to walk away. "You won't be able to reach Henry. He's in my Hell now. He belongs to me and only me now."

Lily ran after him, but found nothing as she came around the corner. _'Did I imagine that?'_

Turning back to the room, she tried to open the door to no avail. She tried yelling through the door, pounding on it, and even tried to break the door down. Nothing. The door would not open, there was no way for her to get to her son. She slid down the door and began to cry. Her baby was going to die and he never did a thing to deserve it. She wished that she had never showed that man her child. She set her hand down and felt something....paper?

Lily looked down and saw a few sheets of red paper near her hand. she began to dig trhough her purse and found a pen. With that she wrote a letter that she hoped would reach Henry and make him happy if she could not save him.

* * *

Walter watched as Henry's mother began to write a letter. He was slightly merciful. He would give her a chance to tell him how much she loved him. The scene tugged at his dead and rotted heart. He shook the feeling off and teleported to his Receiver.

'Ah, they've found Andrew have they?' The said ghost lay pinned to the ground grunting in pain. 'Serves you right you pig.'

It was a half hearted thought though. His mind was elsewhere.

Was it really all right to snatch Henry away from his mother? To take his innocent life and make him live forever?

Walter looked at his Reciever running down the ramp with Eileen in tow. He was purposefully running ahead of her.

"Henry slow down!"

Henry smiled at Eileen and laughed. "Why? Should I start limping like you? Will that make you feel better?" He said it in a playful tone.

Eileen caught up to him and lightly tapped his head with her uninjured hand. "You'd better knock that off or I'll make you start limping."

Henry just laughed and walked with her, that smile still on his lips.

That smile.

_'Is it all right to make him mine forever?' _Walter peered at them again. Henry was still smiling.

A whispered "Yes." Answered the question.

* * *

**An:**

**(1)**

**Wiccan= Witches. In case some of you didn't know. For those of you that do, then disregard this note. Kay?**


	15. AN

**Dear viewers.**

**The poll results are in!!!**

**The ending for the story shall be *drumroll***

**21 Sacraments!!!!!!**

**But now that I know the ending, I need help on another thought.**

**Should Walter keep Henry, or should he let his spirit go?**

**Message me or review me if you think so!!!**

**Thank you all so much!!!!**

**From**

**SadandLonelyOne**


	16. Letters of Love

Henry woke up in his bed. He took note of his surroundings first before he got up. There wasn't any new hauntings in his room yet. He got quite a shock the first time he saw one of the decaying ghosts come through his wall.

_'I'd rather not relive that nightmare.'_ Henry mused, remembering how he frantically light a candle, burning himself in the process.

Henry left his bedroom and made his way to the living room. There wasn't any signs that there was a new haunting. That meant that for once his apartment was quiet.

_'Wonder how long that's going to last.'_ Henry thought grimly. He began to search in his trunk for anything that may help him in the next world. He had a nasty sinking feeling that the next ghost he would encounter was Richard Braintree. After all, he was seeing the victims in the order that they died. He took his last remaining silver bullet and Sword of Obidience from his trunk.

As Henry began to stand up again, he caught a flash of red on his table. There was a letter neatly placed in front of two roses. One white and one black.

It was almost like deja vu all over again. Nevertheless, Henry picked it up and read it.

_Reciever,_

_For a very short while, I will keep the spirits at bay. For now, you should read the letters under your door._

_Assumption_

Henry followed the letter's advice and went to the door. He saw four letters. One was from the one he assumed was Joseph now, and the other...

From his mom?

Henry quickly grabbed at it as if it was going to fade away into nothingness. With trembling hands he held the letter in front of him and began to read.

_Henry, my beloved son,_

_I'm writing this letter to you in hopes that this may both help you and encourage you. _

_A long time ago, when you were only a newborn baby, I had taken you to the subway to see your father. While I was there, two women stopped to see you. And then he came. The man reffered to himself as Walter Sullivan. Despite the two women telling me not to, I let him see you. After that day, strange things began to happen to you. I wish that I had listened to them. I wish that I had never shown you to him. I wish that I could turn the clock back to that time. But..I can't._

_Henry, the only thing I can do is pray that you will be safe. I want to see you smiling again. I want to see you get married and have children of your own. Please, promise me that I will see you again. I can't stand the idea of never seeing you again. I'm so sorry that I can't be there with you._

_I just want you to know that I'm so happy that I had you. You mean the world to me and without you my world would be shattered. I'll never forget the first time I held you in my arms. I felt that God had given me the greatest gift in the world. The first time you spoke was like having the heaven's opening up and sing for me. I wish that you will have that chance. To be a parent and grow old. _

_I have nothing left to tell you. It's hard to put how I feel into words. But I will try to help you. I promise that that man will never have you. I will find a way. I will do all that I can because I love you._

_Henry... I love you so much. You mean the world to me._

The pages looked as tough tears had smeared it. It took Henry a full minute to realize that the smudges were coming from his own eyes. He may never see his mother again. If he doesn't stand up and fight Walter, he would not only lose his life, but Eileen's and his own mother's as well. Henry wiped his eyes free of tears. He needed all of his courage now more than ever. No more running away. If he was going to die, he was going to die fighting.

He picked up the last remaining letters. He read the one he recognized as little Walter's.

_Henri, _

_i want u to stay. i don't wanna be alone any more. i'm scared to be bi myself._

The letter may have been short, but it held quite a bit of meaning behind it. The child version of the adult man was getting upset that Henry was trying to leave. It reminded Henry of the children in the apartment that always wanted him to stay. They always wanted to play with him and talk to him. And everytime he told them that he had to leave, they would start crying and beg him to stay. For some reason, little kids always liked Henry.

He finally reached his last letter. The feelings of bitter resentment and dread were felt when he began to read the last letter.

_Reciever,_

_I know it's been hard but you must endure. I must, regretfully, inform you that the end is near. Your task is almost done my dear. Just a little longer and then our reunion will be complete. I can't wait to wake up every day to you. You look lovely when you sleep. And even more so when you are awake and running in fear. I have but one gift for you. Stay where you are and don't move._

The ending of the letter didn't make sense to Henry until he felt something cold and heavy being drapped around his neck. He flinched as he felt cold hands grasp his neck and an even colder voice speak into his ear.

"Surprise." Walter said in a sort of sing song voice, grinning as he felt the other man stiffen up in response.

"W-what do you want?" Henry mentally kicked himself for the stutter.

"Sshhh. Don't ruin the moment Henry. Just stay quiet." Walter said rather softly and tenderly. He began to fold his body around Henry's, letting go of the smaller man's neck to hold him closer. He began to nuzzle Henry's neck, smelling the other's scent. The smell that was uniquely Henry's and would soon be all his.

Henry wasn't sure what to do. His mind wanted to push the other away, but his body wasn't listening. Instead he was a little comforted. And the thought that the feeling came frm beng held by the murderer himself mad the brunette feel disgusted.

After what seemed like years but was only mere seconds, Walter finally spoke. "It looks beautiful on you. I went through a lot of trouble to get it. I think I should be thanked in return, don't you?"

Henry couldn't find his voice. He was feeling to many emotions at once. Should he say thank you or should he try to defend himself? But Walter made the choice for him.

Before the brunette could respond, Walter spun Henry around to face him and slammed his mouth on his prey's. It was a brutal and intense kiss albiet a one sided one.

Henry could feel his mouth being invaded by the other's tongue. Walter roamed his mouth, savoring the taste of the other. It was all going to be his. No one would ever get to have him. His Reciever would be his forever. He knew it. He was so close that he could almost, well, taste it so to speak.

It was only moments before the blonde felt the other begin to resist. He reluctantly pulled away. "I'll see you soon enough." Was all he said before he became shadow and disappeared.

Henry fell to his knees, trembling in fear, disgust, and want. He felt a desire that was not there before. A desire to consummed. Henry shook his head, panting and sweating.

"No. It's just everything I've been going through." He convinced himself. He put his hand up to his neck and felt a metallic object there. He looked down and saw a heart shaped pendant there. It was warm and felt like it was beating. Without any warning he began to cry. This was to much for him to deal with.

* * *

"Is he going to be with us?"

Walter turned and looked at his younger self and then back at his Reciever. The man was still crying to himself. Walter had sensed the other's willingness in that moment. All under the influence of his charm. The charm which was acturally used to bring out another's wants and desires.

He grinned and looked back at his younger version.

"Yes. I think he will."


	17. An Intriguing Question

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! Here's another update for being patient with me! **

* * *

Henry slowly calmed down a few minutes later. Crying wasn't going to solve thier predicament. He got up and turned on his radio, the only way he knew that there were hauntings in his room. He prayed that it would be silent, but it went unanswered as a haze of static erupted from it.

_'Great my nerves are frayed and now there's a haunting.' _Henry made a quick look around his living room and kitchen. There were no signs of anything bizzare there, that only left his bedroom. Henry reached back into his trunk and retrieved a candle before making his way to his room. Upon reaching the door, he could hear a man's voice talking. Henry braced himself before throwing his door open.

**"I'm watching you...I'm always watching you...Always watching you..."**

Henry wanted to pass out then and there. His phone was telling him that it was watching him!

_'Walter is tormenting me!' _Henry took a deep breath and moved closer, lighting the candle. He placed it on the floor and left, not bothering to watch it disappear. "I've got to get back to Eileen."

* * *

Once Henry went through the hole, he found himself almost scared to see Eileen. Afraid that she would know what transpired in his room. He forced himself to remain calm and moved torward her.

"What took you so long. Are you okay?"

"Nothing."

Eileen took Henry's face in her hand, making him look at her. "You look as pale as, well, a ghost."

Henry wanted to tell her, but instead he said, "Just a new haunting that scared me."

Eileen looked doubtful but she didn't persue the subject. "Let's keep going. Okay?"

Henry just nodded, following Eileen his heart feeling oddily empty.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Walter said, imitating Eileen. He was getting irritated by Mother Reborn. She was constantly touching HIS Henry. And it annoyed him to no ends.

"Henry is mine, no matter what. No one else may have him."

"No one can't have who?"

Walter turned to see his younger self walk toward him. He had been watching Henry take out Richard with one silver bullet from the roof top. The same one that they used on Andrew. It was effective, but Walter wished the fight had been dragged out. He loved watching his beloved fight. Even more so when he bled.

"You've already me him. But don't worry about that now. For now why don't you run along and have fun." The last bit of his sentence was more of a command than a suggestion.

Little Walter must have sensed that the other was angry, for he nodded and fled away.

Walter turned his attention back to the scene to discover that his love was already gone.

"I promise that you're death will be a magnificent ending. Perhaps I'll go slow and take my time while you scream. Or maybe a quick painless death, but there's no fun in that. How about I let you run before..." Walter walked away from his viewing spot, rambling on to himself of how to end his final act.

* * *

Henry ran along the dark foggy alleyway, wondering what to do with a cue ball when he saw to figures ahead of him. They appeared to be a man and a child. As soon as he came up closer, Henry knew who they were.

Walter seemed to be scolding his younger self.

"I'm going to see my mom! Stay out of my way!" The little boy yelled, then paused and added, "Who are you anyway?"

"My name's Walter. Walter Sullivan. It's time to complete the Twenty One Sacraments."

The younger of them seemed genuinely shocked. "But that's my name. And what are the Twenty One Sacraments?"

"Don't worry. You'll know soon enough." Walter smiled, knowing that Henry was listening. He felt the other as he approached. "Let's go and see Mother!"

Little Walter tried to move away, but he was snatched up by Walter. "Hey! Lemme go! That hurts!"

Henry came to himself and ran towards them. He wanted to save the kid but he was to late. "Damn!"

He looked around, hoping to see them. Once he concluded there was no one else, he left.

* * *

"The end is near. I can feel it. I wonder if you can too Reciever."

Walter stood inside room 302. It was grey and black to resemble his memory of it when he made his fifteenth murder there. He looked up at the ceiling where a shadow of a man's torso was hanging.

"Joseph. You know what to do. You will tell Henry everything that we have rehearsed. If you do, maybe I'll take you out of the ceiling. Even let your soul go free."

The shadow above nodded. Joseph was supposed to tell Henry how do the ritual in the end. How to become something like Walter. But Joseph had a plan. He was going to tell Henry how to kill Walter once and for all.

"Once the Giver of Wisdom repeats the information to the Reciever of Wisdom then half of the ritual will be done."

"Walter. Answer me this question."

The blonde hesitated before answering with a yes.

"Why Henry Townshend? Why should he be the Receiever?"

"You want to know why?"

Again Joseph nodded. "I will tell no one else. I value my own soul than anyone else's." A lie, but if it could help Henry, then it would be worth it.

Walter again hesitated. Finally he said slowly, "Fine. I'll tell you why."


	18. Joseph

**Can you feel the end? Happy late Thanksgiving**

**

* * *

**

Walter looked up at Joseph, a maniac sort of gleam in his eyes.

"The reason I chose Henry is simply the fact that I love him. I have ever since I had seen him all those years ago. Twenty five years ago to be exact."

Joseph became confused. Henry would have still been a baby at the time. Walter had told him that Henry was twenty five, rather gleefully at that. So, why...

"I can see the confusion here. Let me be more specific. I saw Henry when he was just a baby. I could just feel that there was something wonderful about him. He was so innocent, unlike the other children who are just so noisy and fussy. I watched him as he grew older and watched as he became perfect. I noticed that he was innocent and an observer. And that is what makes him my last sacrament."

Joseph thought about it. Walter claimed he loved the brunette, but did the killer even know what love was? And how did him being quiet make him more noticiable to the blonde? "I'm not quite sure that I follow what you are saying Walter. You love him because he's...quiet?"

Walter glared at Joseph. "No! Did you not understand the sacrements? Thier role is based upon thier souls and lives! Each has to be perfect! Even the smallest of flaws can over throw the ritual!"

The killer began to pace back and forth. Waves of anger seemed to radiate from his being. "Henry has always been an observer. Gathering information was his duty as well as his life. The Reciever of Wisdom must also be innocent. A sort of willing sacrfice. Henry became the perfect candidate."

Walter stopped his pacing and walked over to the window. His anger seemed to diminish on the spot. He kept his back to Joseph and spoke again in a softer tone. Albiet a rather demented soft tone.

"Henry. It's not just your role, it's you personally. So perfect in every way possible. Your chestut hair, your hazel eyes, your vulnerable demeanor." Walter seemed to have forgotten that Joseph was in the room for he had dropped his tone to a whisper, a mad look entering his eyes.

"Soon you will be mine and mine alone. You'll be by my side forever, together with Mother. I can't wait any more. I can't wait for your kisses, your body, your soul. I will hold on to you and never let go. You will never have to worry about getting hurt or anything for that matter. Well, at least my creatures won't hurt you. Maybe your death will be slow. I know! I'll let you run, and then I will hunt you down. It's always better when the prey puts up a struggle. I wonder how loud I can make you scream."

Walter suddenly whipped around and smiled, staring at the door in front of him. "Time to go. He's already here."

Before Joseph could ask what Walter what he meant by that, the killer had already vanished into the shadows. Then he heard a click of the door behind him and realized that Henry must have come in.

_'Well, I guess the show must go on.' _Joseph sighed a quiet sigh and waited patiently for the others to notice him.

* * *

Henry and Eileen had gone from horror to horror and when they reached the bottom they found...

"My room?" Henry over at Eileen, she shrugged at him. Her body was taking on a strange hue. Her once pale skin was starting to become blotched with patches of black and red. More than once she had a strange sort of fit. She would start babbling nonsense and words that Henry could not understand. He also felt as if she was draining his energy when this happened.

Henry looked down and saw a notebook laying on the ground. He bent down and began to read it's contents.

_I had that weird dream today. The one with the man with the long hair and coat. He was crying and looking for his mother again. I saw that man with the coat 10 years ago at this apartment. He was going up the stairs, carrying a heavy tool, and an old looking bowl, and a bag that was dripping blood. I never saw him again after that._

_But a few days later, the neighbors complained that they heared strange noises coming from the supposedly empty room 302. So I took a look around room 302 and found signs that someone had been in there, but nothing odd other than that. But that's when it all started. I still hear strange noises coming from the window of room 302._

_Sunderland_

Henry stared at it for a while before telling Eileen what it said. It seemed that Frank knew something was wrong with the room, but couldn't figure out what. Walter had been able to get by Frank without him seeing him. But how?

"I don't get it. How could Walter have been in the room without any one else knowing about it? Richard would have at least noticed if someone had been living in room 302." Henry said aloud.

Eileen nodded. "Something tells me that he must have seen Walter after his death. Like a ghost."

"Well either way, I guess we have to go through the door. Are you ready Eileen?" Henry asked concernedly. Worry etched on his face.

"I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She smiled reassuringly.

"All right but I want you to promise me that you'll try to stay out of harm's way. Run if I'm not able to fend of the monsters any more."

Eileen grabbed Henry's hand and held on to it tightly. "I promise."

And with that they went through the door. Hand in hand.

* * *

Both were surprised when they were met with a colorless room. There were papers scattered here and there, but non the less it was dull. Despite it appearence, there was a certain calm to the room. It may have been the candles that litered every room or the quietness of it. There were no strange noises, creatures growling and snarling, metal clanging. It was quiet. There wasn't any pungent smells that permeated the air save that of the vanilla smell that seemed to be every where.

It was indeed peaceful. They took thier time reading the notes that got shorter and shorter. They were starting to not have dates and one lined. Like someone who was going mad wrote them. Then there was that demented child's book about a mother and child. Henry had just finished reading it when Eileen gasped and tugged Henry up. Following her point of view, Henry too gasped when he saw a figure of a man's torso hanging from the ceiling.

"It's him." Eileen said, looking up at the man in wonder. Henry was about to ask who he was when the man began to talk.

"You've done well to make it this far." He had a deep baritone voice. It echoed slightly as if he was nothing more than a memory.

"Let me tell you something about "him", Walter Sullivan...When he was a little boy, he began to believe that my apartment was actually his birth mother. He decided to "free" her from the stains and corruption of this world. At the orphanage, he learned of the "21 Sacraments," the only way to purify her."

Henry looked Eileen. They both knew what Joseph was talking about. They looked back up at him understandingly.

"He then performed the ceremony of the "Holy Assumption" and created this...twisted world. Now...he's become nothing more than inhuman killing machine..."

_'Not to mention a crazy stalker who wants to get into my pants!' _Henry thought. He kept that to himself.

"Well he's dead now...but he's still trying to complete...the "21 Sacrements." Joseph sounded like he was trying to say something else, but couldn't. "His boyhood desire...to return to the bosom of his birth...has divided him...Now his child self...has manifested itsself into this world...And soon, he is planning to finish his work...The...21... Sacrements." Joseph found that he couldn't deviate from his script that Walter had told him. Did the killer have control over him as well?

"Number 20..."The Mother Reborn"...Eileen Galvin...Number 21..."The Reciever of Wisdom"...Henry Townshend..."

Henry felt himself go numb. Now it all made sense. Walter had been calling Henry his Reciever, and now he knew why. And Eileen was a part of his sinister design.

"Even now it may...not be to late...Follow the...Crimson Tome...Stop him...If not...where ever you run...He will catch you..." Joseph found it was hard to talk. He wanted so desperately to tell Henry of the killer's sick desires and what would be in store for him if he failed. But he couldn't. It was as if his mouth had a mind of its own.

"Find...him...His...true location...It must be nearby...You must kill...him..."

"But how?" Henry asked Joseph.

"You must kill him...kill...kill..." Joseph looked Eileen over. "She's being taken over...She's Number 20..."The Mother Reborn.."

"But how do we kill Walter?"

" The Crimsom Tome...Obey the Crimsom Tome...Kill him...Must kill him..kill...kill...kill."

And just like that, Joseph vanished. Leaving nothing but a black stain on the ceiling. Henry wanted to scream in frustration but something caught his eye. In the hallway, stuck in the wall, was a pick axe. Henry walked over and pulled it out. It was lighter than his pick axe of despair, and it wasn't as sharp either.

_Why must I break down this wall?_

The message was loud and clear to Henry. He had to go to his apartment.

* * *

_Henry was kneeling before Walter. He was a naked as the day he was born. His mouth was currently pleasuring the blonde. _

_Walter watched in fascination as the brunette suckled the head of his cock before deep throating his whole length. The wet heat of his mouth was intoxicating. Henry was moaning all the while. All of this was driving Walter even more insane. He began to thrust his length into Henry's mouth, satisfied when he heard the other make a choking sound. _

_"That's it Henry, just a little longer."_

_Walter could feel himself at the brink of pleasure when..._

"Walter."

The blonde's eyes snapped open and he fixed an angry stare at his intruder. Joseph stood there for only a moment before replying, "It's been done." and vanished through the floor.

The killer sighed and grinned. His dream came back to him and he knew it wouldn't be long until Henry would be his. All of his plans had gone accordingly. Like a game of cat and mouse, he had trailed the pair to make them do what he wanted.

Walter got up off of Henry's bed, knowing that the brunette would be there shortly. He had to leave before then.

"And here ends your life Henry. And here is where your death begins. As did mine."

As Henry climbed through the hole to his apartment, he could have sworn he heard Walter's maniacal laugh echo through the walls.


	19. Liberation? I think not

**Happy New Years Everyone!**

**

* * *

**

Henry sat on his bed thinking about what Joseph had said. He had to kill Walter? That much had been obvious, there was no sense in talking to a madman. But now came the time to acturaly do it. The thought of killing some one made Henry feel queasy. Unlike before, he was hoping that there was some alternative. Like a loop hole of sorts. But there wasn't. Walter was not going to give up. He wanted Henry too much. He wasn't about to let the brunette go.

"But how?" Henry asked aloud looking up, as if Joseph would come through the ceiling and answer him. He looked over at the pickaxe that sat beside him. What did he want Henry to do with it? The only logical thing was to use it as a weapon, but then again it looked and felt to fragile. He also wondered why it was stuck in the wall. The writing on the walls next to it said to tear it down.

Henry looked over at his doorway and jumped. The picture of the church had been replaced with a portriat of Walter, only this Walter looked more like a corpse. Henry's head began to ache as he approached it. His head felt like it was going to split in half. He tried to bare with it to get to his door when the picture began to speak to him.

"Why Henry? Why do you try to fight your destiny?" The fake Walter asked.

Henry felt a deep rage within him well up. "What destiny?" He yelled at the photo.

A laugh answered him, like leaves against the pavement. "Yours. And mine. And everyone else here." More laughter issued from the wall painting.

Henry spun on his heel and out the door. He glared at the wall that ended the hallway. "I'll show you destiny." He said in a low angry voice.

He brought the pickaxe up and gave it an almighty swing. It hit the wall and just like that a big hole was made. It seemed as though it was just a hollow wall. It had crumbled way to easily. He dropped his weapon as he started gagging. As soon as the wall came down an putrid smell permeated the air. It reeked of embalming fluid and blood that had congealed for days. The smell of death itself was in the air. Henry ducked in order to fit through the hole. The first thing he saw was some chemicals on a rack before the smell over took his senses. He covered his mouth to keep himself from vomiting. The brunette propped himself on the rack to get over his fit when he knocked an empty chemical bottle over. He watched as the cap flew off it and slowly rolled to the center of the room. It stopped in front of a black pool that someone's feet were hanging over.

Henry gasped as he looked up and saw the body of Walter Sullivan hanging from a crude cross in the middle of the room. A puddle of black liquid was beneath him, his feet marked with 11121. An open fridge revealed bloodied hearts standing in jars of liquid. As Henry survayed his surroundings, he saw various objects on tables. A container of white oil and an onyx chalice were there. Henry could see the occult bible laying on the table.

Just opposite of that was another table. Only this one reminded Henry of the ones in the hospital. It was big enough for it and it was stained with blood rust. There was a hacksaw laying on it and Henry didn't dwell on what it was for.

He examined Walter lastly. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary (for a dead body anyway) until he saw a metal loop sticking out of Walter's top pocket. Henry hesitantly reached out and pulled out a set of keys. Jumping away from the corpse he clutched his prize and dashed out of the room with the decaying body.

Once in the light of his living room, he looked at the keys. They looked fairly new and a small tag was stuck to them.

**_The Keys of Liberation._**

Henry stared at them and then looked at his door. They must go to his door! He and Eileen were free!

The brunette ran to the door excitedly when he noticed something odd. His peek hole was spewing forth blood. Henry curiously, but carefully, looked through the hole and immeditely stumbled backwards.

He had seen himself out there. Only this Henry was bloody and surely dead, and he was uttering nonsense. His other self was whispering something but he couldn't make it out. It sounded like a tape being scratched at the same time he was whispering.

"I've had enough." Henry declared and fetched a candle from out of his chest. He lit it and waited for the haunting to disappear. When it did, he steadied himself and began to open the locks. He could feel a certain giddiness and elation as he opened the locks. He was going to be free at last!

As soon as the last lock came off he hurriedly slammed against the door, almost causing him to fall. He caught himself and saw red. Hm. Red. That's not the color of his apartments.

The happy bubble that had risen in him deflated immediatly when he looked up and saw that the whole place was possessed. The walls were pulsating and it remided Henry of a beating heart.

"Henry?"

The brunette looked up and saw Eileen limping towards him. Henry bowed his head.

He knew that he had to kill Sullivan now. If not for his sake, then for Eileen's.

* * *

After another series of nightmares, Henry found himself in Frank Sunderland's room. In a small red box lay his and Eileen's only hope of defeating Walter. Henry picked it up and opened the box. A shriveled up umbilical cord lay inside on some cotton.

Immediatly flashes of memories that were not his filled Henry's mind. He collapsed to the ground holding his head as images of a woman and a man stared at the bundle of life laying on the floor, the man in disgust and the woman in grief. Walter's only time that he had ever seen his mom and he was only a baby. His head was pounding as though his brain was trying to go through his skull.

"Daddy...? Mommy...? Why did you leave me?" Eileen's voice went quiet, almost childlike. " I'm scared...I'm so scared...It's dark, and I'm so scared..." She started crying and lungeged at Henry. She began to beat on his back, crying all the while.

Suddenly she stopped. Eileen turned around slowly as if she could hear something Henry couldn't. "Mommy...Mommy?"

Henry got up after his brief attack and realized that Eileen was being possessed. She had her back to him. "Are you asleep...? Mommy...I'll wake you up...I will."

"Eile-"

Henry barely spoke when Eileen ran away from him and out of the room. Henry chased after her until the door was slammed in his face. He had a feeling that Eileen wouldn't be outside. He had no idea where she could have gone.

He looked down at the box and gave a defeated smile to it. "Well umbilical cord, looks like it's just you and me."

* * *

Henry had wandered all over the apartments looking for Eileen. The only place left was his room. He himself was standing in his living room, wondering where Eileen could have gone to.

"Eileen couldn't have left here by herself. And I don't think she's in any other world. So, where is she?"

Henry paced about the room and then he looked at the hole he had made. There was something about it that made Henry think. It made him uneasy as if he knew something was going to be in there. He made his way over and clambered in. The brunette straightened himself up once he was through and discovered somethng horrble had happned.

Walter's body was gone.

_'Oh my God! Walter's missing! Okay okay think Henry. Walter's missing and so is Eileen.' _Suddenly a sinking feeling went through Henry's body. _'Where ever Walter is, Eileen will be there too!'_

Henry raced out of the room and began to prepare himself. As he debated on his items he saw something glinting out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw the amulet that Walter had given him on the floor. Suddenly, he remembered how it had glowed and began to beat like a heart when Walter was near. Henry picked it up and hestiantly put it back on. He could feel it pulsating faintly. He knew he had to be near Walter.

The brunette closed his eyes and concentrated on finding Walter. He slowly walked to his bedroom and felt pick up it's beat. Opening his eyes, he stepped through the hole again and saw it glowing faintly. He carefully walked all the way to the place where Walter's body should have hung. It lit up like a lightbulb and beat faster than ever.

Henry looked into the puddle and suddenly felt as though he had to jump in it. Without even thinking, he jumped and made the plunge.

* * *

John Townshend came home from work that evening to find his wife crying. She was in Henry's old room with pictures every where.

"Honey, what's the matter?"

Lily couldn't even talk no matter how hard she tried. He could only catch the words "my baby."

"I'll make you some tea all right?"

Still nothing. John shrugged and went into the kitchen. He had a gut feeling that there was something wrong with Henry. He had sensed it for some time, but he never brought it up to Lily for fear of making her upset. He leaned against the table and waited for his water to boil.

In Henry's old room, Lily knelt before the bed and prayed.

"Oh great Lord above, please help my baby boy. Please don't let him die."

Her mantra continued all that night.

* * *

Walter smiled an insane smile. Everything was according to plan.

He watched as Henry jumped through the hole and, better yet, he had the amulet.

"Check mate Reciever."

Throughout the apartments of the living world, an insane laugh echoed through its halls, making every person peek his or her head out to look.


	20. 21 Sacraments

**On with the show!**

**

* * *

**

Henry opened his eyes blearily. He couldn't remember when he passed out, but he knew the first thing that woke him up was a whisper.

"Henry."

Henry was hugging his knees when he realized that he was floating. Startled a little, he gently eased himself out of his ball and descended from the air. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he heard his name being called again.

"Henry."

The brunette looked up to see giant stones with bloodied people outlines on them. There were nineteen in total. Henry walked up to the first one to look at it.

"Henry. It's me. Joseph."

The voice was loud and clear this time, making Henry jump back slightly out of impulse. The voice of Joseph began to talk again.

"You see before you our true souls that are chained here. This is to ensure that our spirits never leave this place. We will remain here forever if you do not release us."

"Help us Henry!" A voice that sounded like Cynthia rang out.

"H-help us H-Henry." Jasper.

"Go kill that son of a bitch!" Richard.

A few others called out as well, some he could identify, others he couldn't. Each asking for help, whisper thank yous, and some encouraging him to kill Walter. He felt his heart tug when he heard the children. It made him remember that the man he needed to kill was not a man anymore. He was just an insane person, a killing machine. A person who was cruel and loved to torture innocent people.

_'A man who never once knew love...'_

Henry shook his head at the thought. Why did that thought occur to him?

"Henry Townshend. You know what must be done." Joseph said solemnly.

The brunette nodded, his grip tightening on his axe.

"I will tell you one more thing, Walter will not be easy to kill. He is immortal now. However, with the umbilical cord, you must put it inside his real body. If you do not, then all will be hopeless."

Again Henry nodded. He knew that alot more was at stake now. Not only would he lose his and Eileen's lives, he would also lose everyone's souls. Damning them to foreverly walk these twisted worlds.

_'My soul is at stake as well.'_

His mother's letter flashed through his mind. He imagined the grief that she must be going through. If not for Eileen and the others, then for his own mother he would fight.

Gathering up his courage, Henry walked over to the hole, and jumped down to whatever Hell waited for him.

* * *

Instead of plumeting to the ground as Henry thought he would, he seemed to have floated down gently. As if a great force was guiding him to safety, or in his case, possible doom. Once he landed, he soon came to realize that he was face to face with none other than Walter Sullivan himself.

Walter was grinning his same madman grin when he saw Henry. He watched as the brunette took in his surroundings. Fear was clear in his Reciever's eyes, but there was also a spark of determination in them. The blonde felt himself getting excited, much like a lion before a slaughter. His prey was precious feet away from him and ready to be toyed with. Ready to be killed and devoured.

Henry saw a giant man-like creature hung on a wall. The same spirit stones were along the wall and Henry could hear them whispering. And in the middle of the room, a grizzly spiked ball stood rotating in a pool of blood. There were stairs leading to it. And on the stairs was...

"Eileen!" Henry whispered, his voice trembleing as he watched her walk toward the ball slowly.

"Mom! Mom! Let me in! Mom!" Little Walter's voice echoed from somewhere above Henry's head.

Walter looked up at the ceiling, calling out to his childhood self. "Hey there little Walter. Just a little longer now."

The blonde looked at Henry now. "Henry. You're it. The last of the twenty one sacraments. The Final Sign. The Reciever of Wisdom."

"I'm not going to be your Reciever! Nor is Eileen going to be a dead body! I will kill you and set all of us free!" Henry angrily shouted at Walter.

Walter smirked cockily. "Is that so? Then what are you waiting for?"

Henry barely had time to react when Walter had become shadow and reappeared behind Henry. The amulet was beating rapidly as Walter lifted his pipe up, ready to strike Henry. The brunette flung himself to the side and nearly hit one of the stones.

"Henry give up. I can make yours a painless death. It'll be quick and you will feel no pain. I promise." Walter said tauntingly.

But Henry wasn't listening to him. Joseph's voice came inside his head. "Henry, use the cord on the body. The one on the wall."

Henry dug into his pocket and dug out the box, lifted it up and pulled out the piece of flesh.

For the first time Walter stopped smiling. Instead a panicked look overcame his face.

"What do you have Reciever?"

Henry looked up at Walter briefly before making a mad dash to the giant body. He could feel Walter getting close to him and narrowly avoided being hit by him. As soon as he made it, Henry summoned all of his might before punching into a small barrier of skin and mush of muscle. It felt like he had punched jello in a way. He turned just in time to see Walter buckle over in pain. The great creature above him shrieked.

"Not so...bad...Reciever...But you'll...have to do better...than..that.." Walter panted before pulling out his pistol and aiming it at Henry. The brunette learned that if he ran, Walter had less of a chance at hitting him. So, run he did.

Suddenly another voice called him inside his head. "We will help you. Take our wrath!"

As it said that spears came out from the stones and Henry knew just what to do.

The fight soon became a mad chase. Walter frantically tried to attack Henry from using the spears, but with no luck. He managed to injure Henry a little by a bullet. It grazed Henry's left arm causing the other to lightly stumble, but there was nothing after that. Walter could feel almost nothing but pain. With every spear, he would collapse with the sudden agony.

When the last spear went in, Henry turned to the now mortal man with a look of triumph. A look that was quickly replaced with fear when a piercing scream echoed all around them.

"Eileen!"

Henry ran to the pool and discovered that he was to late. Eileen had disappeared into the blood. She was torn limb from limb. And there was nothing left except for nightstick that had floated to the top. Henry fell to his knees, forgetting where he was. All that mattered was that Eileen was gone. The woman who stuck by him and helped him. The only woman who ever smiled at him and said hello to him.

The brunette felt tears fall down his face. He had let her down. Her death was all his fault. And he never got the chance to even tell her that he loved her.

**Click**

Walter pointed his gun at Henry's head, laughing evily. "So it ends here. Don't worry. She wasn't good enough for you anyway."

That did it. Before Walter could pull the trigger, Henry jumped up and swung his axe with as much force as he could. It hit Walter square in the chest, killing him with one blow. Walter lay there for a moment breathing in a rusty breath. He raised his hand up slowly as if reaching out for something.

"Mom..Mom..."

His hand fell and the body stilled. Walter Sullivan was dead.

* * *

Henry stared at the body of Walter for a long time. Something wasn't right. The amulet was beating and still glowing. As if telling him that the blonde was not dead.

Suddenly it burned like a hot coal being pressed agaisnt his skin.

"Aaahhh!" Henry yelped at the pain and tried to remove it from his being. He lifted it off his head and flung it. It landed on the dead body of Walter Sullivan. It stopped its glowing and beating all at once. But Henry didn't notice this. Instead he was in alot of pain. His head hurt so bad it felt like it was going to split in half.

He collapsed on the ground holding his head. "Aaaahh! My head!"

After a few moments his mind became blissfully blank. Like a sudden dream like state had taken over his mind.

**Clang!**

The axe that had been embedded into Walter was suddenly pushed out. A breathing sound could be heard coming from it. Moments later, the body sat up. Walter smiled and looked down at his lap. The amulet lay there, the charm that gave him a second chance. He had put a piece of his very soul in there in case he was to die. And Henry had done just what he wanted. He, unknowingly, had given Walter back his soul.

Henry felt his body stand up. He was still looking at Walter, although...Who was Walter again?

As if he had been fed a drug, his mind would not allow him to think. Just like he couldn't control his body. Walter smirked at the brunette who had a dreamy far away look on his face. He got up and walked over to Henry before grabbing his shoulders and putting his lips to the brunette's ear.

"Now it's time to indulge in my fantasy. Don't let me down Henry."


	21. A Wedding of Death

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**Henry kept his eyes close. For a blissful two hours, he had slept. A dreamless, nightmareless sleep. He wanted nothing more than to nod off again, but something had woken him up. He could feel someone's warm and gentle hand carressing the side of his face. It was a comforting, loving sort of touch.

_'Let me sleep. I've had enough.' _Henry thought rather than spoke. He began to relax a little until he heard a deep throaty chuckle issue from somewhere above him.

"I know you're a awake."

Henry's eyes immediately opened. Looming above him was Walter Sullivan. The man he thought he had just killed.

The brunette began to try and sit up, but found that he couldn't. It felt as though a very strong force was holding him down. All he could do was stare helplessly up at his soon to be killer. It was then that Henry noticed something. He was in the hospital. Not a normal one, but the very same one that he had rescued Eileen from. He was laying on a hospital bed and his previous clothes had been replaced by some sort of black sacrificial robe. There were red symbols sewn on it but he couldn't make out what they were.

Walter sat on the bed next to Henry and smiled. And if Henry knew anything it was that a smiling Walter was not a good sign.

"Henry. When I let you go, I want you to run as fast as you can. I want you to run and hide. I want to hunt you down."

"Why?"

Walter's smile turned into a full on grin. "Because it wouldn't be fun any other way. Think of it as a game. The longer you run, the longer you get to live."

Henry was sick of it. And expressed it too. "Just kill me! Just get it over with! I'm through with your games!"

**Smack!**

The brunette's cheek was stinging when he had been hit. It was akin to a child being punished for talking back to the parent. Walter's smile was gone and he was standing up. Leering down at Henry he spat, "I'll give you five minutes head start then!"

And just like that, the force was lifted and Henry bolted. He had no idea what he was going to do. There wasn't anywhere to hide in the hospital. Frantically, Henry ran down the hall and all the way down the stairs. If Walter gave him five minutes than that was all Henry was going to get. As he came onto the first floor, he immidiately began to try the doors. Every single one of them was locked. Even the elevator that he had gone into with Eileen wouldn't open.

There was only one door that Henry didn't try. The front doors.

Henry made a dash from the elevator to the front door and put his hand on the bar of the door. He barely opened it when he felt something sharp graze his shoulder. It caused him to gasp in pain and look behind him.

"Five minutes are up Henry." Walter said, holding a scalpel. Henry realized that that was what Walter must have thrown at him. The killer made a movement to throw the other one. Without even thinking, Henry slammed himself against the door and opened it. He nearly fell over himself as he ran down the stairs and into the town of Silent Hill itself.

* * *

Right now he was hiding in some rose bushes, pulling the thorns out of his bare feet. It wasn't the smartest of places, but he figured that the killer would have one hell of a time trying to get to him. The only thing he was thankful for right now was that there was not a monster in sight.

_'Of course. This is a game between hunter and deer. And I'm the deer.'_

Indeed, there were many instances where Walter could have ended the game of hunt, but he didn't. Instead he was running around Henry and blocking his path. Like he was trying to make him go somewhere. If Henry tried to run past him, he would make sure that Heny was injured.

"Oh Henry. Where are you now?" Came the sing song voice of Walter.

Henry held his breathe. He could hear Walter pulling bushes apart. The sound was getting closer.

"I know you're in here. I saw you. Are you tired already? You want me to end this?"

Henry made no reply. Instead he found something more interesting. A stick. A good sized stick.

As carefully and quietly as he could, Henry seized it. He readied it, waiting for the other.

When Walter finally reached his bush, he was expecting Henry to spring up and run in fear. What he wasn't expecting was a stick to hit him upside the head. He stumbled backwards as Henry ran past him. As the blonde watched as his prey got away, Walter had to admit his Reciever had guts.

"God I love him!"

* * *

It must have been hours before Henry found himself standing outside a chruch. It was the church he had taken a photo of all those years ago. The church of Silent Hill.

But that wasn't what made him stop there. He could have sworn he heard some kind of organ being played. He listened intently.

Yes he could hear it! It couldn't be Walter as Henry had just ran into him minutes ago. That meant that there was someone else here!

Henry ran up the steps and threw the door open. There was light coming in from the windows, lighting up the figures in the stained glass. It was clean and free of rust and blood.

The brunette ran as quick as he could till he reached the organ. When he did, began to back away, his heart racing even more than it was earlier.

There, behind the organ was Eileen. Her body looked bloody and there were no bandages on her. The numbers on her back were shimmered eeriely up at Henry.

"Eileen?"

**Clap Clap Clap**

Henry didn't even have to turn around. He knew it was Walter.

"Congratlutaions Reciever. You have reached the end of your line. Now we can let the ceremony begin."

Henry ignored him. "Eileen. You have to hear me."

Walter put a hand on Henry's shoulder and spun the other man to face him. "She can't hear you. Now, we don't want to keep our guests waiting. That would be rude."

"What guests?"

Henry peered over Walter's shoulder to see all of Walter's victims sitting in the pews. There was only one that was not and he was standing behind an alter.

"Why are they here?" Henry asked fearing the answer.

Walter pulled Henry with him to get closer to the alter. "Why they are here to see your wedding Henry."

"I'm not marrying you! I'm a man anyways!" Henry spat, trying to tug himself free from Walter's grip.

"Yes you are! We have the priest, George Rosten, and some witnesses. That's all we need."

Henry was going to retort back when he he felt something tug on his clothes. He looked down to see little Walter standing there. He was holding two boxes, one was a ring box, and the other was a long and thin box. The child smiled at Henry before walking over to his older self. Walter looked at his younger half before nodding. Little Walter nodded in return and placed the boxes on the alter in front of both the former priest and Walter and Henry.

Henry felt that force come back again and he found himself rooted to the spot. He watched as Walter pulled out a small gold ring and placed it one Henry's ring finger. Then he turned back and opened the second box. It was a small, jewel encrusted knife. The silvery blade shone menacingly. Walter grabbed Henry's hand that he had just placed the ring on and forced his palm upwards.

"Please Walter don't do this." Pleading. Pathetic.

"With this ring." Walter put the tip of the blade to Henry's palm and made a cut. Henry cried out in pain, it felt like he was being pierced with a white hot pin.

"I wed thee." The numbers 211 were complete. "Henry James Townshend to me, Walter Damien Sullivan."

The numbers were now complete. 21121 were etched on Henry's hand. Tears were coming down the brunette's face.

Walter smiled at Henry. "And now I may kiss my bride."

Without another word, Walter's lips were on Henry's. His hands went to pull Henry's face upwards more to deepen the kiss. He forced the other's mouth to open and pushed his tongue inside the brunette's mouth. He could feel Henry trying to pull away but couldn't. He let his hands drift from Henry's face to his throat where he began to squeeze.

Henry could feel his windpipe being crushed and desperately willed his body to move. But it wouldn't. Walter's mouth prevented Henry from getting any air.

Walter continued his treatment. First he felt Henry's body beginning to weaken. Then he felt Henry pass out. The last thing he felt was Henry's heart stop beating and the other to cease moving. He picked up the brunette and carried bridal style all the way from the church to the apartments.

Henry Townshend was finally dead.


	22. Attention Artists!

**Calling all artists!**

**My very best friend Jennefier is in the hospital do to a serious illness called leukemia.**

**She like many of you, like the story I have created and would like some drawings.**

**However I am a really crappy artist. **

**So I am making up a contest. **

**The following pictures must be from these chapters:**

**Chapter 12: Near Death and a Dash of Dream  
The scene when Walter takes care of Henry.**

**Chapter 16: Letters of Love  
The scene when Walter sneeks up behind Henry. (Bonus if you add the amulet!)**

**Chapter 21: A Wedding of Death  
The scene where Walter "marries" Henry. (Bonus if you add little Walter!)**

**The winners of those three categories will find thier art posted on my facebook page.**

**My facebook page is Lisa Garland (you can find it by email (vsheska yahoo)**

**Thank you all! I will be updating soon again!**


	23. Fight Me Forever

**Sorry for the chapter's delay! I ended up scraping the whole chapter and fixed it! So please don't kill me!**

**

* * *

**

**'Crash!'**

John looked up from his newspaper at Lily. His wife was standing over the counter with a broken mug of coffee. She was staring at the wall in front of her, a look of pain and grief mixed on her already tear stained face. Her hand was bleeding from the shattered ceramic.

John quickly got up from his chair at the kitchen table and hurried over to his wife. She sank to the floor crying again.

"What's the matter Lily?" He asked concerndedly.

"I-i-it's He-hen-ry-ry!"

"What-"

John didn't even get to finish his sentence when a knock at the door was heard. Leaving his wife behind, he walked cautiously to the door as if preparing for a monster to come through it.

**'Knock knock knock!' **"Mr. and Mrs. Townshend! This is the police! Open up!" Came the deep voice of a man.

This time John hurried and unlocked his door. Opening it up revealed two officers standing there. One was a beared older male, the other a thin black haired young rookie.

"Mr. Townshend?"

John nodded.

"I'm afraid you and your wife need to come with us."

Lily came out from the kitchen looking like some sort of ghost. Her hair was a complete mess and her face was pale and tear streaked. Her white nightgown and robe completed the effect.

"W-why?" She all but whispered.

The officers looked at each other. Then the older man looked back at the couple, who were now holding hands.

"At twelve thirty yesterday evening, we got a call about strange deaths happening in the building. Five of our officers have been killed along with the super there. A man's body was found in one of the rooms and resources say that it was your son's room. We need to verify that the body we have is indeed your son's body and not someone else."

* * *

Henry sat up with a groan. He felt as though a ton of bricks had hit him. He stumbled out of bed and realized something. He was still in the robes and his room was covered in blood and rust.

_'Just like my dream.' _Henry looked down at his hand and saw the numbers 21121 etched there. There was some of his blood crusted around a golden ring that was on his finger. And just like that he remembered everything. The chasing, the demented wedding...his death.

Henry heard his radio being turned on and headed for the living room. He poked his head out the door and immediatly shoved his head back in. There in the living room was both Walters. The younger on the couch and the other was leaning against the wall. He looked like he was waiting for something. Henry leaned against the door, listening for what was going on.

"Mom, mom. I'm home. I won't let anyone get in my way. I'm gonna stay with you forever." He heard little Walter say.

"And now the news. Yesterday, in Ashfield and the woods near Silent Hill, the bodies of five apparent murder victims and a sixth severley wounded female were discovered. The woman was immediately rushed to St. Jerome's hospital, but died a short time laterof her injuries. She has been identified as a Miss Eileen Galvin of Ashfield."

Henry felt himself tear up at her name. He knew why she was dead. It was because he had failed her.

"The last body discovered was found in room 302 of the South Ashfield Heights Apartments." Henry tensed up. This would be his death.

"It is believed to be that of its occupant, Henry Townshend. The body was reportedly disfigured beyond recognition, making identification impossible."

_'But I'm still here! I'm not dead! I can't be dead!' _Henry thought desperately. He put a hand to his heart. Willing to find a heart beat. There was nothing. Not even a dull thumping could be felt.

"Once again, we've got late breaking news, five unnamed police officers have been found dead for reasons unknown, in the South Ashfield Heights Apartments, along with it's superintednant, Mr. Frank Sunderland. All other residents of South Ashfield Heights have been rushed to St. Jerome's Hospital, many complaining of severe chest pains. These strange incidents are similar to the ones which occured in Silent Hill some years ago. More news to follow."

Henry heard the radio being turned off with a click. It was followed by silence for a minute before...

"Hahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha!" The manical laugh of Walter Sullivan.

"Did you hear that Henry?" Walter yelled out in a joyous tone.

Henry summoned all of his courage and walked down the hallway slowly. He stopped at the bottom and looked over at the mad man who was grinning as always. Before Henry could even blink, Walter had gone fro the radio to him. Grabbing Henry by the waist and hand, he began to drag the other one around into a lopsided waltz, where only Walter was dancing and Henry was being dragged around. Little Walter watched amusedly from his spot that he was laying on.

"Stop it!" Henry pushed Walter away from him. "Why did you kill all of them! What did they do!"

Walter looked thoughtful for a moment before he sauntered over to Henry. "Well, while you were on the process of being reborn, I had to make sure that you body was kept safe. When the police began to come in, I had to take them out. Everyone must leave us alone."

"Bull shit! The radio just said that my body was disfigured beyond recognition!" Henry yelled at Walter, stepping back a few paces.

Walter clucked his tongue, wagging in front of Henry. "No, they have a body that is not your's. I have just put your blood on it and around it so no one will know the difference."

Henry felt his jaw drop. "You mean that was someone else.? You killed someone else!"

"Yes. And now, I feel it's high time I've been rewarded for my plans. Mother has been reborn and now I have you. No one else will ever have you. I will make sure of it."

The blonde roughly pulled Henry with him to the bedroom. Throwing the brunette on the bed, he locked the door and moved in on the other. Before Henry had the chance to jump off the bed, Walter was already on him. Putting all of his weight down on him. Pinning him there and ready to do god knows what to him.

"I have a surprise for you Henry."

"I don't want it."

"You don't get that choice." With that he reached into his pocket of his coat with one hand and pulled out the amulet. Henry saw it and began to struggle immediately. Walter easily flipped Henry over so that the brunette was on his stomach and underneath him. He pulled the amulet over Henry and clasped it together. The effect was quickly working. Henry could feel a wave of desire wash over him that was not there before. He could feel himself harden with lust and he moaned when he felt a tongue gently caress the shell of his ear.

"Yes. That's it. Moan for me and only me Reciever." Walter purred in Henry's ear.

The brunette could feel the other's sex growing. Walter began to grind into Henry's clothed rear end. He flipped him over one more time and pulled at the robe's fold, making the cloth open up to reveal the pale chest beneathe him. Henry was slender and pale. Slightly muscular, but nowhere near as muscular as Walter.

Walter pulled of his jacket, then his shirt. He leaned down to kiss Henry. He poked at Henry's with his tongue before the other responded with another moan and timidly touched the other with his tongue. It soon became the battle of dominance and Walter won. He let his hands wander up Henry's thighs to his shaft. It was already slick with pre cum.

He smirked. "Already wet for me? Do you desire me that much?"

_'No! I don't!' _"Yes. I'm ready for you. Take me now Walter." Henry heard himself say. It seemed that no matter what he thought, that Walter was controlling him. There was no stopping where this was going.

Walter tore his pants off of him as fast as he could. All the while he looked at his lovely Reciever's face. His lovely hair that was slightlt spread on the pillow. His eyes that held conflicting emotions.

The blonde stopped. He could see in Henry's eyes that the brunette was fighting still. Fighting to keep himself from giving into lust. Fighting everything that was trying to keep him spellbound to the blonde.

Fighting Walter himself.

The killer snarled and grabbed Henry, pulling him towards himself. He positioned himself over the brunette's virgin entrance before grabbing the smaller male's hair. Yanking Henry's head until they were seeing eye to eye.

"You want to fight? Fine! Then I will make this as painful as possible until I break you!"

The spell was lifted and Henry tried to push away but it was to late. With one almightly thrust, Walter filled Henry, causing the man to scream in pain. Blood leaking from the unprepared opening. But Walter didn't care. He began to thrust into Henry mercilessly. Henry felt nothing but pain for minutes until..

"Ooohhh!"

There. Whatever it was Walter had hit it and made Henry moan unconciously. It felt wonderful. Whatever it was made Henry arche off the bed a little. It was the best thing that Henry had ever felt and he wanted more of it now. He moaned even louder as Walter hit it in a particularly hard thrust. It surprised the killer and he stopped. Henry looked up at Walter and frowned.

"Well? Aren't you going to finish?"

Walter smirked. He knew what had happen. His Reciever had finally felt pleasure for the first time and wanted more. It seemed that Henry was a closet masochist. Walter chuckled and pulled out only to hear Henry groan.

"No. I won't finish. You are confusing me little Reciever. Until I know if you want me or not,, then I shall not give you any satisfaction." He literally purred.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. It was the killer's turn to be surprised. Henry got up as if he wasn't interested anymore before he pulled Walter underneathe him. He was now sitting on top of the blonde and postioning himself over the other's cock.

And just like in Walter's dream, Henry finally sheathed Walter's manhood inside of him and steadily pumped himself up and down on the man below. This lasted for only minutes before Walter got impatient and flipped thier positions. Thrusting into Henrt over and over, and before either of them knew it, they were both cumming.

After they came down from thier orgasmic high, they lay in each other's arms. Henry was facing away from Walter as the blonde stroked Henry's hair, letting the brown locks glide through his fingers. His lover had fallen asleep some time ago. Walter himself felt tired but he didn't want to close his eyes just yet. He knew that Henry was going to fight him as often as he could. It couldn't be helped. But the killer knew he wouldn't have Henry any other way.

"Fight me Henry. Make me want you forever." Walter lovingly whispered to the man below him. Reluctantly, he closed his eyes and allowed a temporary sleep take hold of him.

On the night of bloodshed, tears, and death, both Assumption and Reciever joined togther and made love.


	24. Finale

**OMG! I know I have been gone forever! Hopefully you'll be happy with this ending!**

* * *

Lily was never the same since Henry's death. Her mind had been shattered. Ever since the police came and informed her of her son's death she went missing for three hours.

Her husband, John, searched the entire town for her. It was three hours before he was called by the Superintendent Frank Sunderland. Frank informed him that the neighbors had seen her at her son's door, knocking on it frantically and screaming for "him" to give her back her baby.

John had no idea who "he" was, but Lily knew. She had gone and screamed for her child to come back.

"Lily. Henry is gone now. No one has him but the great Lord above." John said, trying to soothe her over.

"No John. That man has him. I know it. I just know it."

She looked tired and a slightly insane gleam was in her eyes.

Day after day she went back until she was dragged back by her husband. She continued this behaviour until, finally, he had to have her locked away.

She was taken to Silent Hill's Cedar Grove Sanitarium. They tried to treat her depression. And as time went by, she began to accept reality. After two months, she was finally released. Medication helped her overcome her nightmares.

But Lily knew she would never forget the man in the blue coat. She knew deep in her heart that he was responsible for her son's death.

Lily prayed to God each day that her son had at least made it to the heaven's above. That he would be welcomed into the loving arms from above.

"Oh Lord. Please let my child into your divine arms. Please acknowledge his good deeds and reward them as they merit. Have mercy upon his soul. Amen."

* * *

Henry stared out the window of room 302's living room. He could see people just outside. Walking around and continuing thier daily routines. Never noticing the figure in the window. It was always strange to him that he could see them but they could never see him. He envied them.

Henry desperatly wished that he could go back in time. That he had never chose this apartment to live in. That he had never seen this place. That he had stayed with his parents.

He could see thier faces everytime he closed his eyes. His mother's smiling face. His father laughing at him. There were other face, like his grandparents and aunts and uncles. He could see everyone of his closest friends. They would never see him again. And he would never see them again.

"What are you thinking about Reciever?" A deep voice suddenly asked from behind him.

"Nothing that concerns you." Henry replied curtly.

Walter chuckled. He knew that Henry was being rather moody and it amused him to no end. He casually walked over to his side and stared out the window as well.

"It's a big and scary world out there Henry. It's best to stay with Mother. She will always protect us."

Henry looked at Walter. "You're wrong. There are wonderful things in that world too."

Walter smirked. "Oh? Like what?"

"Like little children playing. And the sun in the sky. And the birds that sing in the morning."

"And those children will grow up and become monsters. The sun will burn things in it's path relentlessly. And the birds will eventually leave for the winter."

The two sacraments stared at each other for a few. Both determined to make the other back down. They would have stayed like that for hours had a noise not captured their attention.

"Um...Walter...Eileen's in the hall again." Little Walter's face said, peeking around the corner of the front door.

The adult version simply sighed. "I'll deal with her."

Henry bristled. "Don't you dare harm her! I'll-"

"Do what Receiver? Hurt me? Just remember, I have sealed your heart away in my locket. A gift for me. I can make you do whatever I please."

Another staring contest before Henry sighed and looked back to the window. Walter ruffled his hair much to Henry's annoyance. A small kiss was placed on the top of his head.

"That's right. I won't let anyone else have you. You are mine forever. I'll allow no one else to have you. No one will even be priveldged to see you."

Walter left out the door, leaving Henry to his thoughts.

Ah yes. He was the prized kill. A trophy that was killed and won. The prize buck's head. Walter never allowed Henry out of the apartments. Not even into the other worlds just in case any of the other ghosts decided to come and see him. Henry often felt that he was a teddy bear. He was never allowed to be touched or held by Eileen. Eileen in fact was banned to only her room. She was not allowed to wander the halls.

_'Oh please Lord above. Allow our souls to rest. Everyone's soul to rest. Allow us into your forgiving and loving arms. Allow us to be delivered from this Hell and into the Heaven's from above.'_

Henry prayed this mantra over and over in his mind every day. He only prayed that his prayer would be answered.

_'If you deem me unworthy of your grace, then at least deliver the others from this horrid place.'_

What Henry didn't know was that his thoughts were not entirely private. Walter could hear his thoughts through his Reciever's heart. The locket which hung around his neck told him his every thought and movement. Allowing him to keep a tab on his beloved sacrafice.

_'Ah Henry. You still rebel against. And what a sacraficing soul you are. Giving others a second chance and sacraficing yourself for others. Such a beautiful gem you are. My priceless beauty. Oh how much I love you.'_

Walter watched his beautiful Reciever from the doorway for a few before he decided to make his presence known. He simply walked over and kissed his sweet on the lips. Feeling the other melt into its sweet surrender. He slid his tongue into the brunette's mouth. Kissing him deeply while trying to lead him to the bedroom.

Walter knew that Henry would give way to him. He just had to wait. And he had an eternity to wait.

* * *

"Hey. Did you guys see that guy up there? In the apartments? He was all bloody."

Mina's friends looked at her funny. "Na-uh." "Nope."

Mina looked back up at the window. "There. In that window there's a man."

Josephine looked at Mina and tossed her black ponytail aside. "Probably just your imagination. Now let's get going! I've been dying to see that new horror movie and we're going to see it now!"

Mina looked back at the window and shrugged her shoulders. Her friends were right. It probably was her imagination.

But if it was. Then why was it that rumors began to spread about a figure of a bloody man in the window like wildfire? No one knows why you can see him. All the people of South Ashfield only knew that there was someone there. And that on some days, you could see another man in a big blue coat.


	25. A Special Thanks

**I know that this is late but I wanted to thank every one personally!**

**Horror Cakes**

**Siouxsie Demilma**

**Gunz Abalze**

**InsaneChaos**

**SPG107**

**Neogirl2004**

**Carneeval **

**mamielapin**

**Murder Junkie**

**snarryvader81**

**galerian57**

**Life of Banishment**

**Hilarious-Mayhem**

**UndeadHarlot**

**Pyrokistuna**

**Mantinas**

**tntfriday13**

**Silverwind Fara**

**GrimCharmer**

**Ranchdressing**

**DeathOfAAngel**

**Inumaru12**

**ilovefall10**

**Luna xxienox**

**unusedaccountgooo**

**Satoshi-H**

**Alika Jones**

**Nigaito-Shion**

**burekdober**

**demonlifehealer**

**Mute Muse**

**Jade-Dusk**

**Heartless576864**

**LoliPear the WaltzQueen**

**Dario Argento Syndrome**

**Dastueba**

**KainTaters**

**iSolaris**

**XamierTheNobody**

**skyinthenightslove**

**Horong**

**blackxbloodyxroses**

**blackywinks66**

**Nae'ka**

**0Through1the1Glass0**

**And all of those that read! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! You guys are the greatest!**


End file.
